Harry Potter: Retribution
by D.Torres
Summary: [AU Story] Harry is sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. When he escapes a massive manhunt begins. How will Harry surive? [Please Review]
1. Ch 1: Day of Judgment, Day of Freedom

Harry Potter: Restitution  
By: D. Torres  
  


  
Part I  
  
Chapter 1: Day of Judgment, Day of Freedom- The beginning  
  
Chapter 2: Ginny's Tale- What happed to Ginny Weasley  
  
Chapter 3: Three Years Later- Harry pays a visit to an old acquaintance  
  
Chapter 4: Romania- Vampires are suddenly an endangered species.  
  
Chapter 5: I Do  
  
Chapter 6: The Rat in the Castle- Harry needs Pettigrew alive for answers. Wonder what he finds here?  
  
Chapter 7: What kind of Friends are we?- Sirius & Remus discussion  
  
Chapter 8: Ronald Weasley vs. Harry Potter- Thirteen years ago Ron helped send Harry to Azkaban.

Tonight they will work out their differences.  
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Chapter 1:  Day of Judgment, Day of Freedom 

"Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty of using all three unforgivable curses, treason against the magical community, and murder.  Due to your previous serves to this community and your status as a minor you will not be administered the Dementor's Kiss."  A Judge stated.

"We have decided to show you the mercy that you did not show your victim and will transport you to Azkaban Prison where you shall serve out your three consecutive life sentences."  A second Judge informed the sixteen year old boy whose face was hidden by the shadows.

"Any last words Potter?"  The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge asked.

Harry didn't look at him.  His red eyes simply glared at the gathering of those who he once thought were his friends… his family.  They had all testified against him, all save one.  She had not betrayed his trust, or his love.  Not one of the others said a word in his defense.  None came to ask him how he might be innocent, or to try and help prove his innocence.  No, in the end he was treated like he was Lord Voldermort himself.

Before he could be dragged off he turned back to those handing down his sentence and said, "The day will come when we all have to atone for our sins…" Harry stated.  "I look forward to the day that I am standing where you are and you have to atone for yours."  He finished.

Two aurors' then violently dragged the sixteen year old boy from the center of the room.   Harry struggled against them, hoping to somehow get out of their grip.  When the guards had the boy out of view of the public one of them punched Harry in the stomach to take some of the wind out of him.  Harry, his breathe forced out of him by the larger man, yielded as they dragged him from the courtroom.

"I've wanted to do that all day."  The guard that struck Harry announced and proceeded to punch him again for good measure.

"Just give us another excuse Potter."  The other guard informed him.  "We'll be happy to show you what happens to prisoners to attempt to escape from our custody."

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

"There he goes."  Ron said stating the obvious.  He was watching from a window in the Ministry of Magic as Harry was being loaded into the prison transport.  Ronald Weasley until recently had been Harry's best friend.  After Harry's reprehensible crime though, he'd told the boy that he had lost all respect for him and that he was going to see to it that he rotted in Azkaban for the rest of his life.  The fact that Harry was barely coherent when he made this announcement mattered not to him.

Ginny Weasley was crying as she peered out the window as Harry was thrown into the transport.  The thought of the horrors Harry Potter was about to endure terrified her.  It was a well known fact how Harry suffered at the hands of Dementors.  Furthermore he would not have his wand, nor was he an animagi.  She turned to Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black and noticed that they showed no signs of sympathy or remorse for what Harry was about to endure.

"He brought it upon himself Ginny."  Remus Lupin told the crying girl.

"Why didn't you give him Veritaserum then."  She asked Lupin and Sirius.

"What was the point?"  Tonks asked.  "We know what we saw, we know that his wand was used in the murder."

"Then what did you have to lose by not confirming it?"  She pleaded.

"Ginny, I know you loved him."  Sirius stated as he to watched Harry being taken to the place where he rotted for twelve years.  It was a fate that he had hoped would never befall Harry but given the situation he knew that it was what he deserved.

"No!!!" She yelled.  The room was suddenly taken aback.

"I LOVE HIM!  No past tense."  She stated at the man she now held in contempt.

"Were I allowed to leave Hogwarts prior to today I would have at least tried to help prove his innocence.  What is your excuse."  Ginny asked pointing to Sirius Black.

"Ginny.. I"  

"You what.  You're sorry.  You just think I'm an emotionally distraught young girl.  You think I don't know what I'm talking about.  Well guess what, I'm not.  Even if  Harry were found guilty in a fair trial, which that farce wasn't, I would still a clean conscience for trying to prove his innocence, like he did for you, you ungrateful son of a…."

"Enough Ginny."  Ron yelled.

"Don't talk to me Ronald Weasley.  You and Hermione are just as bad.  You gave up on the man that saved my life, so you can just piss off."  She screamed at her brother and Hermione then promptly left the room.

"What if she's right?"  Hermione asked with a look of sadness.

"Hermione, not you too."  Ron muttered.  "The evidence is…."

"Circumstantial."  She answered.

"We saw…."

"How many people saw Peter Pettigrew die thinking that you killed thirteen people Sirius?"  She reminded them all.

"Hermione, don't you think I thought of that?"  Sirius asked.

"Why didn't you use Veritaserum then, to remove all doubt?"  Hermione asked.

"There was no point."  Tonks replied again.

"Hermione, the case is closed.  Harry was found guilty; we have to leave it at that.  Ron told his love.

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

---July 31, 2003---

Prisoner 073180  

Name:  Potter, Harry James.  

Age 23

Crime:  Found guilty of using all three unforgivable curses, treason, and murder.  Psychological state: Unknown.  

Notes:  Prisoner has not said a word for seven years or moved, save to eat and go to the loo.

---July 31, 2005---

Prisoner 073180.  

Name:  Potter, Harry James.

Age: 25

Crime:  Found guilty of using all three unforgivable curses, treason, and murder.  Psychological state: Unknown.  

Notes:  Prisoner has now assumed a meditation like trance.  Does not more or respond to any outside stimuli.  Moves only to eat and go to the loo.

---July 31, 2006---

Prisoner 073180.  

Name:  Potter, Harry James.

Age: 26

Crime:  Found guilty of using all three unforgivable curses, treason, and murder.  Psychological state: Unknown.  

Notes:  Prisoner has now assumed a meditation like trance.  Does not more or respond to any outside stimuli.  Moves only to eat and go to the loo.

Minister of Magic Amos Diggory was making his third annual tour of the Azkaban facility when he came to the last holding cell on his tour.  This cell was located at the rear of the facilities to isolate the prison from the population.  While he deserved to be here, it was deemed that he had too many enemies in the facility and needed to be in isolation.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other Potter."  Amos said.

Harry was sitting in his cell, eyes closed, still meditating.

"The guards tell me that you stay like this almost all the time, that you don't even use your bed."

Amos looked at the now twenty-six year old man.  While thin, he looked healthier than most of the prisoners here.

"Do you have anything to say before I head back to the ministry?"  Amos asked.

When Harry didn't say anything immediately Amos assumed that the boy was ignoring him.  He was about to leave when Harry opened his eyes.

"Yes Mr. Minister I do,"  Harry said.  "you might want to step away from the door though."

Amos sighed and walked away from the cell.  He was on his way down the hall when a few seconds later the door to Harry Potter's cell flew off its hinges and impacted against the wall across from it.  Diggory watched as Harry Potter slowly walked out of his cell.  

"Guards." Amos yelled.

A troop of Dementors barreled down the hallway and floated towards the unarmed Harry Potter.  Harry stared them down as the hallways dimmed.  He could feel the cold and depressing feelings the Dementors gave off and see the darkness that attempted to engulf all the light around him.

Harry raised his arms to his sides, smiled and yelled, "LUMOS SOLARUM!!"

A light, bright as the sun filled the corridor and pushed back the darkness the Dementors created.  This sudden action caused the Dementors to momentarily faultier.  Diggory, who had rounded the corner, could not understand how Harry was capable of generating this king of magic, after having been in Azkaban for a decade, and without a wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!! Harry yelled.  A shriek filled the hallway and before Amos could look around the corner a silver stag barreled around the corner and down the hallway.  He watched as Harry Potter walked up to him, looked at him momentarily, and proceeded in the direction of his patronus.  Diggory was in shock as the wails of the Dementors filled the hallways.

The eight aurors that served, as Amos Diggory's bodyguards while he was in the field were shocked when a silver stag literally destroyed a Demontor right before their very eyes, a feet that they had never seen.  It was a moment later that a lone figure walked out of the darkened hallway and into the light.

_Sunlight, real sunlight_.  Harry thought to himself as he stood outside the prison and basked in the warmth of the sunlight.  It had been ten long and agonizing years without it and he felt as if he could simply stand outside all day and bask in its warm light.  He would too if he hadn't broken out for a specific reason.

"Stop where you are Potter."  Amos Diggory screamed.

The eight aurors' quickly surrounded him, wands raised ready to fire a number of curses at him.  Harry wasn't paying them any mind.  He had his eyes closed and was still basking in the warmth of the sun.  It was at that moment that Albus Dumbledore apparated to Azkaban.  His presence brought Harry out of his pleasant mood.

"Harry, don't do anything foolish."  Albus ordered.

Harry gave the man a look of disgust.  He couldn't believe Dumbledore had the nerve to even utter those words to him.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else.  You see, the Harry Potter you knew and actually cared what you thought of him no longer exists."  Harry said in a sarcastic tone.  "You killed that man the day you and the rest of my so called friends and family betrayed him."

Before Dumbledore could retort Harry used a spell that created another brilliant flash of light.  The move took all present completely by surprise.  This was saying a lot because Dumbledore was usually not surprised by anything.  Moments later Dumbledore, Amos Diggory, and his bodyguards were standing again.  Harry had disappeared and there was no trace of where he could have gone.  

"What the hell was that?"  Amos asked.

"A rather disturbing turn of events I'm afraid."  Albus answered as he replaced his glasses on his face.  

"What do you mean?" Amos inquired.

"The only time that Harry could have learned that particular spell was the one time he saw it.  That was during my escape from Fudge and his aurors' during Harry's fifth year.  I never taught him the spell, which means he somehow learned it simply by remembering what he saw.  That and he preformed it without a wand, and at a greater level than I am capable of."  Dumbledore explained.

"I don't follow you Albus."  Amos informed him.

"He somehow has learned how to duplicate spells that he has seen, without using a wand or incantations."  Albus informed him.  "I will need to see all the record of everything that has transpired during his stay here these past ten years."

"Of course, I'll have them to you right away."  Diggory stated.

As the two men awaited the records an owl arrived with a message for Professor Dumbledore.  Albus wasted no time in reading the messages contents.

"This is bad."  Dumbledore muttered.

"What is it Albus?"

"It is a message from Molly Weasley.  Her daughter has just been abducted."  Dumbledore informed the Minister.

"Potter?"  Amos asked.

"Impossible, he just now escaped."  Albus informed him.

"Albus, he just decimated our entire Azkaban guard Albus.  He blew the door off of its hinges.  He escaped eight of the best aurors in the world, the Minister of Magic and Headmaster of Hogwarts all without a wand, exactly how can you think it impossible that he has taken her hostage?"

"For one, because he loves her, and she is the only person who still believes he's innocent.  Secondly, because it says in the letter she was taken by Death Eaters."  Albus answered calmly.


	2. Ch 2: Ginny's Tale

Chapter 2: Ginny's Tale  
  
It was six o'clock in the evening at the Burrow and the Weasley's were in a panic. Ginny had been abducted from Diagon Alley shortly after noon that very day and they had not heard a word since Hermione returned with the news of her abduction. Ginny had been out shopping with her sister-in-law Hermione when several death eaters apparated into the alley. The group of six quickly cast several curses and jinxes into the crowd hoping to cause mass hysteria. Their true targets however were Hermione and Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny pushed Hermione into the Leaky Cauldron before the death eaters could reach the two Weasleys and cast a locking spell on the door to keep the death eaters from reaching her sister-in-law.  
  
Hermione pounded on the door, begging Ginny to unlock it but by the time someone could remove the charm on the door the death eaters and Ginny were long gone. The entire Weasley clan was sitting in the living room awaiting word on Ginny. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were taking this hardest. As her only daughter, and the youngest of her seven children Ginny was the one she worried about the most. She was also the only one not married or seeing anyone. Hermione was upset because Ginny had sacrificed all to keep her safe.  
  
The Weasley clock suddenly chimed six thirty and then came the sound a spoon moving on the clock. Molly went to look and saw the hand showing Ginny was home. She moved to the staircase and that was when she saw her daughter, slightly bruised, in tattered clothes, but very much alive. Ginny ran down the stairs and into her mother's arms.  
  
"Ginny." Molly cried out as she held her daughter tightly.  
  
"What happened? Where did they take you, how did you get away?" Ron asked as he embraced his sister.  
  
"Draco Malfoy and five of his goons had me." Ginny told him.  
  
The color of Ron's face suddenly turned as red has his hair.  
  
"Don't worry, he's already in ministry custody, as are his associate." Ginny told him.  
  
"But, how did you get free?" Hermione asked, happy to see the girl alive and safe as she hugged her tightly.  
  
Ginny didn't answer she just hugged the girl back. No more questions were asked of her. She just gave each member of her family a large hug and told them she needed to get changed and cleaned up. When she was done, she walked down the stairs again to find her mother and father sitting in the living room awaiting her return.  
  
"Sit down dear, we need to talk." Molly told her daughter.  
  
"What is it mum?" Ginny asked.  
  
Her father answered for his wife. "We need you to be even more careful from now on." Stopping his statement for a moment.  
  
"You were very brave today, protecting Hermione, escaping from the death eaters. It's just. It might not be safe for you to go out without your brothers, mother or I." Arthur told his daughter.  
  
"What are you talking about? What aren't you telling me?" Ginny asked, looking at both her parents.  
  
Molly handed her daughter a folded copy of the Daily Prophet. She looked at the headline:  
  
Harry Potter Escapes Azkaban!  
Dementors destroyed! Aurors' Defeated!  
Diggory and Dumbledore Stunned!  
  
Ginny tossed the Prophet on the table.  
  
"You're worried that Harry will come after me aren't you?" She asked them in a disgusted tone.  
  
"We all are." Bill announced as he and the family returned to the living room.  
  
"Well don't be." She said, informing her family.  
  
"Why not. It's our job to worry." Ron informed her. "What makes you think that hew won't come after you? It's just the kind of thing he would do."  
  
"BECAUSE HE BROKE OUT OF AZKABAN TO SAVE ME YOU STUPID PRAT!!!" Ginny yelled.  
  
All eyes in the room were on Ginny now. She took a moment to regain her composure and explain.  
  
"I was tied to a chair in a locked room when I heard several spells being cast. I couldn't make out who was saying what, much less if it was the Ministry that had found me, or my family. I was extremely nervous and then a body flew through the door and landed in front of me. It was Draco. That was when I saw him. I didn't recognize him at first. His hair was long and he had a beard from his stay in Azkaban but I saw his eyes, and his scar and I knew it was him." Ginny told them.  
  
"He told me that he knew I was in danger, that he could see into Voldermort's mind again. He had learned through their connection where I was and how many death eaters were standing guard over me. Apparently with Harry in prison Voldermort thought he would torture Harry with the knowledge of everything he was planning. He hoped letting Harry feel everything that he was doing to his victims would drive him over the edge. Harry didn't say how he summoned the power to get out of Azkaban, just that he broke out to save me." Ginny said trailing off.  
  
"He took me to a place I'd never been to before, I think it was Romania actually. He had a temporary safe house there. He showered, shaved and changed. Then we talked. He thanked me for believing in him when all of you turned against him. He thanked me for giving him the strength to live. And then he gave me a Port Key to bring me back home." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.  
  
The Weasleys were in sitting in stunned silence. All save Ron. He was standing.  
  
Ginny then stood and walked over to Ron. She then slapped him hard across the face. Just as he turned to ask her what that was for she did it again. "The first one was for doubting him. The second was from me for thinking the worst of him after he risked everything to save me."  
  
"You're an insufferable prat who never deserved Harry's friendship." Ginny then stomped back up to her room. When she was inside her room she slammed her door.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"Can I come in Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If my brother's standing next to you I'll hex you both." Ginny yelled through he door.  
  
Hermione opened the door, slid in and quickly closed the door.  
  
"GO AWAY RON!!!" Ginny yelled. She then heard someone walk down the stairs.  
  
"Ginny, they're just worried that's all." Hermione told her sister-in-law.  
  
"Well when they stop treating me like a baby, I'll stop acting like one." She told Hermione.  
  
"Is.. Is there anything else that you didn't tell us Gin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"How about that silver chain I saw around your neck earlier?" Hermione said.  
  
"I wondered if anyone noticed." Gin said smiling.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Anyways of course there is more to the story, just stuff that I don't want to talk about. I don't wish to discuss it with you or anyone else." She said to the slightly older brunette.  
  
"Ok Gin, I won't push you." Hermione informed her.  
  
"By the way, thanks for risking everything for me." Hermione said tears in her eyes. She hugged her sister-in-law and just held her as she cried. Ginny was now crying as well.  
  
"How is he?" Hermione asked before exiting Ginny's room.  
  
"As well as can be expected for someone who spent the past ten years in the worst place imaginable." Ginny stated.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
It was a beautiful and sunny August day when Ginny awoke. She looked out the window and smiled at how radiant everything looked today. She quickly dressed and made her way downstairs. Ginny's smile faded when she saw her parents sitting at the table with Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Amos Diggory.  
  
"Good morning Ginny." Molly and Arthur said.  
  
"I have nothing to say to any of you." Ginny told the group and started to go back upstairs.  
  
"Ginny, we have to ask you some questions." Amos Diggory announced.  
  
"Stuff your questions. I'm not going to tell you anything." She replied.  
  
"Ginny, be reasonable." Sirius stated.  
  
"Have I hexed you yet Sirius?" She spat. Sirius shook his head. "Then I'm being very reasonable aren't I?"  
  
"Miss Weasley, you're making this more difficult than it should be." Amos Diggory replied.  
  
"Really. Enlighten me then. Why should I give you information that my parents have already given you?" Ginny asked giving her parents a hateful glare.  
  
"Because you haven't told us everything that transpired after your rescue." Arthur interrupted.  
  
"I told you all that you needed to know father. They don't care about what the death eaters did to me? They don't care about what they said about my family and I? They don't even care about what they were planning to do with me. No. All they care about is the location of Harry Potter." Ginny said.  
  
"Well if that's all you want to know then you can all stuff yourselves. Stay away from me or else next time I will start hexing you." She said, then apparated out of the room.  
  
"The boy has obviously influenced her somehow. Maybe a charm or a curse?" Amos said to Ginny's parents.  
  
Molly Shook her head, "I don't think so Amos."  
  
"I think she still loves Harry, and its obvious that he still loves her. He mustered up power beyond comprehension to save her life." Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"I agree." Molly said.  
  
"Then I have no other recourse than to put Ginny under twenty-four hour surveillance. If he approached her once, he'll likely do it again." Amos said with a sigh.  
  
"And if he does, what will your course of action be Amos?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I think it is in the best interest of the public, that he be eliminated." Amos stated. He then finished his tea, and departed the Burrow.  
  
Ginny, who had only apparated outside of the Burrow, was standing in tears. She had heard what the Minister was planning and was scared. She drew her necklace from under her blouse and looked at the ring Harry had given her, a ring that she had wanted Harry to place on her finger just last evening. She looked at it and replaced it under her blouse.  
  
"Stay safe my love." Ginny said in a low whisper as tears fell down her face. 


	3. Ch 3: Three Years Later

Chapter 3: Three Years Later  
  
Rita Skeeter had just locked the door to her flat when she turned and saw several candles lit in her living room. She drew her wand and began searching for the reason for this. She had only taken a few steps when out the corner of her right eye she saw a figure sitting in a chair waiting for her.  
  
"Long time no see Rita." Harry Potter announced.  
  
Rita raised her wand and yelled, "stupefy."  
  
She watched as nothing happened. She pointed her wand at Harry and yelled it again, "stupefy."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
In a panic she yelled it three times in a row, "stupefy, Stupefy, STUPEFY!!!"  
  
Harry just lifted a glass of wine and drank it as he watched a terrified Rita Skeeter start to back out of the room.  
  
"The door won't budge Rita." Harry told the woman.  
  
"Now Harry, I know I've said some rather unkind things in the past but that is no reason to do anything rash." Rita said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Actually, if I was half as crazy or psychotic as you painted me to be it would be every reason to do something rash." Harry told her.  
  
"Good point, that is a very, very good point Harry. Obviously since you haven't harmed me that proves that I misjudged you. You're not crazy, or psychotic. I promise you I'll print a retraction first thing tomorrow morning." She said looking for something to protect herself with.  
  
"In case you're wondering your flat is filled with anti-magic crystals. I set them up while you were out." Harry told the obnoxious reporter.  
  
"Wha.. wha. what can I do for you Harry?"  
  
"Where is Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pettigrew? I. I. I don't know what you mean." The woman stuttered.  
  
"Let me rephrase the question then." Harry said. "Where is the Ministry of Magic keeping Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
Rita didn't answer him; she just stood in a corner cowering.  
  
"I know they have him. If he were with Voldermort I would have found him by now. I have all the evidence I need to clear my name, all I need is the person who carried out the crime." Harry told Rita.  
  
"What makes you think Pettigrew carried out the crime?" Rita asked.  
  
"I don't think he did it. I think he knows who did though." Harry replied.  
  
"Suppose I do know where he is, and suppose I tell you where he is, what's in it for me?" Rita asked trying to get something out of young Potter in exchange for her valuable information.  
  
"An exclusive interview." Harry replied.  
  
She smiled, "He's at Hogwarts. In the dungeon surrounded by three aurors' and several enchantments at all times." Rita informed him.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said. He then held out his hand and as if to answer his call, eight crystals flew from various points in the room and then assumed a holding pattern around Harry. "I'll be in touch."  
  
When Harry stepped into the hall he was greeted to the sight of four hit wizards, wands drawn, all aimed at Harry's chest.  
  
"What kept you?" Harry asked.  
  
Each wizard launched a different curse at Harry. Harry just stood there as the curses hit a barrier generated by the anti-magic field surrounding him. He then sent four crystals in each direction. The hit wizards were suddenly stupefied to find their wands rendered useless. They tried to apparate out of the hall only to find them unable to. Harry drew two large knives from behind his back.  
  
"I don't want to have to hurt anyone, but I will. Leave now, or this will get real ugly." He informed them.  
  
Before moving Harry reversed his grip on the knife currently in his left hand, ready to slash the first person that moved, he held the knife in his right hand ready to stab anyone bold enough to come close to him. The hit wizards charged him all at once (he'd expected no less) and Harry punched the first one in the face with the knuckle guard of his left knife, sending the man to the ground in pain. Harry then ducked and thrust the blade backwards and stabbed one of the wizards behind him in the leg.  
  
Returning to his vertical base, Harry spun the blade in his right hand distracting his foe. Catching the grip he slashed at the wizard directly in front of him making the man retreat. The second man behind him tried to grab Harry while his attention was diverted but Harry quickly spun his body, avoided the man and decked him in the base of his skull with the knuckle guard of his right hand knife. The wizard crashed to the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"Three down, just you and me left." Harry said, trying to intimidate the hit wizard. "Last chance, leave now, or else I'm walking out of here straight through you." Harry gave the man a dark look and raised the now extremely intimidating knives towards the man's chest.  
  
Not wishing to risk an encounter alone without magic, the unarmed hit wizard turned tail and ran.  
  
Harry exhaled. His bluff had paid off. Sheathing his two knives, he summoned his crystals to him again and left the building.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
When the ministry of magic arrived they found three of the four hit wizards being attended to by medi-wizards. Their stories were all the same. They approached Harry Potter, who had been seen entering Rita Skeeter's flat by a neighbor, their spells failed to harm Potter. Using some kind of crystals, he managed to render their wands useless and prevent them from apparating.  
  
Rita Skeeter said she came in, found Potter searching her files, she tried to use her wand, it wouldn't work and he left with out harming her. The ministry member that took her statement didn't truly believe her but was unable to perceive if she was lying to him.  
  
Amos Diggory arrived shortly after the three hit wizards were taken to St. Mungos. "How did he beat a team of four hit wizards?" Amos asked in frustration.  
  
"They all say the same thing, he had some kind of crystals that stopped them from using magic." An auror reported.  
  
"Then how was he levitating them?" Amos inquired.  
  
"By using something other than magic." Albus Dumbledore announced.  
  
"What do you mean Albus?" Diggory asked his friend and associate.  
  
"I do not yet know how he is doing it. But if Harry has found crystals capable of dampening magic, as I suspect he has, then he will not be able to use magic himself. However he might have discovered something that makes him immune to the crystal's effects." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Neither scenario is to my liking." Amos informed him.  
  
"Nor mine." Albus replied.  
  
"I'm off with a team to Romania. The head of the Vampire Nation, Lord Balthazor might be able to answer a few questions about these crystals. The vampires have long possessed crystals and metals that are capable of dampening magical powers as a means to defend themselves against us."  
  
"Who is going with you?" The minister inquired.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black are already on their way to join me here. We shall leave immediately for Romania."  
  
Amos nodded his head. "If the vampires are in league with Potter, inform them that there shall be severe repercussions."  
  
Albus Dumbledore nodded his head and apparated to his rendezvous point. 


	4. Ch 4: Romania

Chapter 4: Romania  
  
Dumbledore and his associates opened the doors to the castle belonging to Lord Balthazor, ruling leader of the vampire nation. It was normally considered impolite to enter without being let in but after waiting outside the doors for fifteen minutes in the rain Ron finally convinced Dumbledore to try opening the door. They didn't even need to use the unlocking spell; the door wasn't locked for some reason. When they entered they found a well-lit castle.  
  
"Hello." Ron yelled. His voice echoed throughout the castle.  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Ron all drew their wands, not liking the eerie silence. It was nighttime and there was not a vampire in sight. A very disturbing thought indeed.  
  
"Ronald, you and Remus check the kitchen; Sirius, follow me." Dumbledore instructed.  
  
The groups split up and began checking the first floor. The kitchen was deserted, there were no signs of life, normal or otherwise. Ron noticed that there were large holes in the walls as well as a few arrows, wooden stakes and the occasional knife. None of these seemed all that likely to be a good sign for a vampire. Remus noticed large quantities of blood splattered about but did not know if this was vampire blood or blood of their victims. They were in the kitchen of a vampire castle after all.  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius had just completed their search of the Great Hall and the throne room. They had found several large piles of ashes, arrows, wooden and metal stakes, as well as metal objects littering the floor. Dumbledore assumed, judging by the state of the room and the smell in the air, that the castle had come under siege some time ago and that no one had come to reclaim it since.  
  
When the quartet regrouped, they headed to the upper floors to continue their investigation. After spending a great deal of time checking the second floor and coming up with nothing different from the first floor, the group finally found something or better put, someone in one of the third floor bedrooms.  
  
Ron was the lucky wizard that found a vampire maiden cowering in a walk-in closet. The group found her covered in blood, only for Lupin to announce that the blood was not her own. Ron was about the use a light spell on her when Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Don't kill me. Please don't kill me." The vampire begged.  
  
"Who are you?" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Delilah is my name sir." She said cowering in the corner.  
  
"What are you hiding from?" Ron asked her.  
  
"The vampire hunters. They killed my family, almost killed me sir." She told the four men.  
  
"Where is Lord Balthazor?" Albus Dumbledore asked Delilah.  
  
"Dead, he and my family.... all dead." She said.  
  
"Are there any other vampires in the castle besides you?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, no other vampires in the nation sir." Delilah stated.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean no other vampires in the nation." Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"The hunters, they killed them all. A year ago a man showed up and demanded all of our anti-magic crystals and metal. The lords laughed at him and ordered him out. Warned the hunter if he persisted he would be dead." Delilah said.  
  
"What did the first hunter look like?" Remus Lupin asked.  
  
The vampire sneered at him momentarily. When she noticed the werewolf's wand she lost her attitude.  
  
"He was the one you call Harry Potter." Delilah said. "I know this because of his emerald eyes and lightning bolt scar. Even we know of the wizard that defeated Lord Voldemort as an infant." she told them.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
-Romania; One year ago-  
  
"To What do we owe the please of the Great Harry Potter's company?" Lord Balthazor asked.  
  
"I come to acquire all of the crystals and metals that you use to deprive wizards of their magical abilities." Harry stated.  
  
The vampire lord and his entourage laughed. "Surely you jest. We would never part with any... much less all of those items."  
  
The congregation laughed very loudly at the young wizard. When Lord Balthazor looked upon young Harry Potter however, he noticed that the boy was not laughing and had drawn his wand.  
  
"What makes you think that you can do anything with that boy?" Balthazor inquired, then motioned for the boy to be removed from his sight.  
  
"Lumos Solarum." Harry yelled.  
  
The majority of the vampires in attendance gave off an eerie cry of pain as they suddenly caught fire from the spell. The light, an exact replica of daylight, shined bright in the spacious hall and easily annihilated the vampires that were closest to Harry and seared several that were unfortunate enough not to be as quick as the vampire lord and seek cover and were in the open. When the light finally dissipated Harry sheathed his wand and drew a sword. Harry had opted for templar sword and as the vampires started to recover from the spell Harry Potter began dispatching them one by one much to the vampire lords disbelief.  
  
Lord Balthazor called for a group of ghouls to attack the fledgling wizard and as they moved in for the kill suddenly found themselves engulfed in flames. Reinforcements that had been summoned and would easily have dispatched the young wizard suddenly found themselves beseeched by a new group of vampire hunters. They were armed with tradition and untraditional vampire hunting weapons and began weeding out the underlings. Balthazor was thoroughly upset. Never before had any force ever been able to storm his castle, much less penetrate his inner sanctum. Balthazor watched in dismay as Harry boldly approached the vampire lord.  
  
"Who do you think you are? I have ruled this land since before your school was founded, I have killed more people than have attended said school. What makes you think I won't dispatch you as easily as all the would be hunters before you?" Balthazor asked as he rose to his feet.  
  
Harry just stood, sword in hand and prepared for the vampires next move.  
  
With a nod two master vampires moved on Harry. The vampires appeared to be blurs. They were moving faster than the human eye was capable of comprehending. The encircled Harry, not yet harming him, just trying to get the young wizards adrenaline pumping, it made the victims blood taste sweeter.  
  
"Kill him." Balthazor declared.  
  
The scene played out as follows; Harry took a step forward and sliced up wards, then quickly spun about and sliced across at head level. Balthazor watched as two of his best vampires stopped moving. One because he had been cut in half, the other because his head and body were in two different locations.  
  
Harry then seemed to vanish from the vampires sight as easily as the two vampires had. Balthazor stood and looked around the room for his foe. He had noticed that the additional hunters had left the grand hall and had proceeded upstairs to search for more of his followers. This worried him because normally any hunter would relish facing him in the hopes of becoming famous for destroying the leader of the vampire nation. This was not the case today.  
  
"Dimitri, Armon, Vladimir, find the boy, kill him; and then dispatch those intruders."  
  
The three vampires did not move from their stations.  
  
"Did you not hear me? I said find him and kill him." Balthazor commanded.  
  
As if to answer their lord the heads of the three vampires suddenly fell away from their bodies.  
  
"Good help is so hard to find." A voice called out from behind Balthazor.  
  
The enraged vampire turned to stare into the face of Harry Potter. Before Balthazor could attack the young man he felt his body leave the ground and slam into his throne. Harry then walked up and positioned his sword tip at the base of Balthazor's neck.  
  
"It didn't have to be this way. I asked you politely for the crystals. I even had a generous offer for you... however now I will see to it that your way of life ends at this moment." Harry stated.  
  
"You can't get rid of us. So long as one vampire remains, we can always replace those that are destroyed." Balthazor stated as he felt the blades tip pierce his skin.  
  
"The only difference is that from this moment on... vampires population will be subjugated under my rule. Think on that as you're rotting in hell." Harry stated. Harry then rammed the blade forward and the vampire lord's head fell from his neck.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"Surely there must be other vampires left in Romania? They can't have wiped you all out." Ron asked the vampire.  
  
"I assure you.... there are not. He systematically arranged the extinction of my kind over the course of a year."  
  
"Impossible." Remus stated.  
  
"Not for him. He seemed incapable of fear. I live only because he allowed me to live. He never said why... he killed so many of my kind and yet there was something about me that he took pity on. He ordered the other hunters to leave me alone as well." Delilah replied. "I spent three months traveling the land and found none of my kind. If any managed to survive the onslaught, I'm sure they departed these lands for greener pastures. However I have my doubts."  
  
"Delilah, do you know if Harry Potter got the crystals and metals from the mine?" Sirius asked hoping that the answer was no.  
  
"Of course I did you stupid git." A familiar voice echoed through the halls.  
  
Remus Lupin stayed to protect Delilah who had sealed herself back in the closet, while the rest of the ventured into the hall to see if they could find the source of the voice. When they neared the stair well to the hall the trio found none other than the current source of their frustrations.  
  
"It's been some time Harry." Dumbledore said to his former student.  
  
"Three years today Albus." Harry retorted. "I wondered how long it would take you to show up here. I must admit I'm very disappointed in you... took you far longer than I thought it would. However you just haven't been on your game for about.... thirteen years." Harry mocked.  
  
Ron, Sirius and Dumbledore noted that Harry was dressed in dark brown pants, boots, shirt, black gloves, and a black duster. On his back was a sword, on each leg he had a sheath with a knife, across his chest were several small blades. It was obvious that he was prepared to fight vampires but given Harry's power he would also be prepared to face them as well.  
  
"Besides me, what brings you to Romania?" Harry asked in a jovial tone.  
  
"The crystals." Albus answered.  
  
"Ah yes... the crystals. They're all gone." Harry informed them.  
  
"And the metal." Ron inquired.  
  
"Them too."  
  
"What do you plan to do with them?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That's a surprise for another time. Stay out of my way, you'll live longer that way." Harry informed them. He then walked nonchalantly towards the castle doors as if the wizards behind him were inconsequential.  
  
"You can't run forever Harry." Sirius called out.  
  
"Do I look like I'm running old man?" Harry spat back at him. Harry turned around and slowly walked out of the main doors and before any of the wizards could cast a single spell Harry seemed to vanish.  
  
"Invisibility?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've seen the spell used quite often, I know it myself, but I've never seen that particular form of vanishing before. It was more like he melded with the shadows." Dumbledore informed the two wizards.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
When they were sure Harry was gone the trio then returned to Remus and Delilah who were anxiously awaiting their return. "What could he want with anti-magic metal?" Sirius asked aloud.  
  
"Wizard cuffs." The vampire answered.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"He might want to make wizard cuffs. An old means of hindering a witch or wizard." Delilah announced. "They're designed to keep a witch or wizard from using any form of magic."  
  
"Does Harry know how to make these wizard cuffs?" Remus asked her.  
  
Delilah nodded her head. "The only other vampire he allowed to live was the forger. He is the vampire that has forged the wizard cuffs for a millennia."  
  
"This is bad Albus." Remus said.  
  
"That's an understatement." Sirius replied.  
  
"Is there anyway to unlock a wizard cuff once it's on?" Ron asked  
  
"Only two ways. One is the master key forged when the cuffs are made."  
  
"And the other?" Albus asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know." She told them. "It's a very old process and I'm only two hundred and three years old." The vampire informed them.  
  
"We use the crystals as a way to protect ourselves from unfriendly spells. The only spell that the crystals cannot save a vampire from is the sun light spell.  
  
"Bloody Hell." Ron said and kicked a bed post as the thought of Harry Potter with a mine full of anti-magic materials made him sick to his stomach.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"This is a most distressing turn of events." Amos Diggory stated. "How much of this metal do you think he has?"  
  
"We can only speculate. We couldn't get into the mines because they were coated and locked with the anti-magic and thus impervious to our spells." Sirius informed the Minister.  
  
"And he was actually there?" Amos asked.  
  
"Apparently he was waiting for us. He felt the need to mock us." Sirius retorted.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Amos asked.  
  
"He's trying to make a point Amos." Albus stated.  
  
"What point would that be?" Ron asked, just as bewildered as the minister.  
  
"I would think that would be obvious to you Ron, he's trying to show us that he's always one step ahead of us." Albus explained. "And that we haven't a clue what he's going to do next." 


	5. Ch 5: I Do

**Chapter 5:  I Do**

It was New Years Eve and Ginny Weasley was at the Leaky Cauldron having a butterbeer by herself.  Her family had offered to come with her to keep her company but she politely, and in Ron's case not so politely, refused.  Ginny informed them all that she wished to enjoy the solitude of the moment.  As she finished off her drink she thought how nice it was to be away from her fellow Weasleys.  As she placed her glass on the table an unfamiliar owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of her.  Ginny picked up the letter, opened it, and read its contents.

_Our Spot_

_2:00pm_

_-ILY-_

Ginny quickly folded the parchment, tore it up then tossed it into the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron.  When she was sure that it was ash she departed the pub for muggle London.  Once outside Ginny hailed a cab and when one arrived she instructed the driver where she wished to go and began her trip. 

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

Oliver Crumb was the auror currently assigned to follow Ginny Weasley.  The moment she left for muggle London he knew he was in trouble.  Oliver was not prepared, mentally or financially to follow her into the muggle world, and even though he attempted to keep up with her he was unable to do so for very long.

The auror noted that Ginny had apparently learned quite a bit about the muggle world, more than her record stated, over the last few years.  The auror searched and searched for her, unaware that Ginny had donned a black wig and large glasses when she had turned a corner ahead of him.  Ginny, disguise donned, doubled back, and walked right past the auror, even bumping into the man and apologizing to test her disguise.  The auror apologized as well and proceeded on to look for his charge.

Ginny smirked as she departed the area.  Once she was a good distance from her drop point Ginny ducked into a pub to use the loo.  Checking the room clear, Ginny removed her disguise and apparated to meet with her love. 

~~**~~                ~~**~~                ~~**~~

Ginny arrived fifteen minutes earlier than the letter had instructed her to.  It was a system that Harry had set up for them to ensure their privacy.  In addition to the disguises they would meet either fifteen minutes earlier or later.  Harry was waiting for her when she apparated to their spot.

"You like the danger too much Mr. Potter."  Ginny scolded her love and hugged him close to her.

"You're one to talk.  You're in love with the most wanted person in the wizarding world."  Harry retorted and kissed her deeply and lovingly.

It had been ages since the two last saw each other and they were determined to make up for lost time.  Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around the neck of her love and pulled him as close to her as she could.  When the finally felt the need for oxygen they ended their heated embrace gasping for air.

"We're quite the pair aren't we Harry?"  She asked.  The couple then walked hand in hand to the clearing over looking Hogsmeade and sat back to back against a tree.

"Yes we are love, which is what I wanted to talk to you about."  Harry told her.  "I have to ask you something that could change our relationship."

Ginny gave him a funny look, "you're scarring me Harry."  she said.

Harry ran a finger from her forehead to her nose, then kissed it.  He then ran the finger down her front until he reached an object that rested just above her breasts.  Ginny, realizing what he was implying and withdrew the necklace she wore.  Attached to the necklace was a ring.  A very special ring that she had worn around her neck since Harry rescued her from Draco Malfoy almost three and a half years ago.

"Ginny, are you sure you want to keep this.  Being with me makes you a target.  Not just for the Death Eaters but for the Ministry as well."  He asked holding her engagement ring in his fingers.

"As I told you when you gave me this ring Harry, I will wear this ring around my neck until the day you place it on my finger as your wife."  Ginny adamantly replied.

Harry then removed the engagement ring from the necklace and placed it on her finger.  "Let's get married then… today, right now."  He suggested.

Ginny was in complete shock.  "Now?  But how?  Everyone knows who you are and what you look like."  Ginny stated.

"Not in the United States."  Harry explained.

"Are you suggesting we run away, leave everything, and start over?"  Ginny asked.

"No, what I'm suggesting is that we elope, enjoy our honeymoon, and then go back to our lives.  You with your family, and I trying to prove my innocence."  Harry informed her.

"You're serious." She stated.

"Yes, very serious."

Ginny thought about this for a moment.  In reality it wasn't that far off from what she had proposed to Harry the night he saved her three years ago.  She had wanted them to run away together and never look back.  

Harry had been adamant about not doing that at the time.  He didn't want Ginny to live the life of a fugitive.  She then proposed they wed in secret but he likewise shot that down.  He had given her the engagement ring that he had purchased for her before he was framed as a token of his love and commitment to her.

"Why now, why not three years ago?"  Ginny asked her love.

"Because now I'm close.  So close to finding the person who set me up."  Harry explained.  "I know where to get the information now, all I have to do is go get it.  I'm willing to take this risk for us.  I know your life has been difficult these past three years with the announcement that you loved me, but I want us to be together, now."  Harry said in a pleading tone.

Ginny didn't look at him.  She stood up, looking out at Hogsmeade from their secluded spot, silently watching the town from a safe distance.  

Harry didn't know what to make of the silence.  He slowly walked over to his love and said, "Ginny?"

For the first time in a long time Harry Potter was taken by surprised.  Ginny spun around and tackled her lover.  She looked at him for a brief moment before her lips crashed down upon his.

"Of course I will you silly goose."  Ginny said smiling.  Harry wrapped his arms around her and they kissed passionately again for some time.

"When do we leave?"  Gin asked.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a Port Key.  "Take my hand, say those three magic words and we're on our way there love."  Harry informed her.

Ginny held Harry's hand that contained the portkey and said, "I love you."  With the incantation complete, the Portkey activated and carried the two away to their destination.


	6. Ch 6: The Rat in the Castle

Chapter 6: The Rat in the Castle  
  
It was the day after the students had returned from the Christmas holiday and the Great Hall was filled to capacity for the evening meal. The students and staff were chatting about what their holiday when the sound of thunder was heard and the shock of it felt through the castle. The only problem with this was; one, it wasn't' storming outside. Two, the thunder came from the lower levels of the castle.  
  
"Headmaster." Snape said.  
  
"Prefects, do not let anyone out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall, you, and the staff to your right stay here with the students. The rest of you come with me." Professor Dumbledore announced.  
  
Before they reached the main doors an auror barged in. He was bleeding from the top of his head and his robes were now rags. "He's here. Harry Potter is in the dungeons." The auror announced before collapsing on the floor.  
  
Professor Snape ran from the hall, wand drawn and ready to confront his former pupil. He had long hoped to have to deal with Potter, now he could not wait to deal with him. So intent was he that Snape didn't hear Dumbledore calling for him to stop.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"Where is Peter Pettigrew?" Harry Potter yelled at the auror he was clutching by his collar. When the man failed to answer Harry tossed him aside and check on the other men that were in the room. Harry had managed to infiltrate the caste utilizing a secret passage long thought to be blocked off. Truth be told it was blocked until Harry rectified that situation. Then, utilizing Rita Skeeter's information, Harry found his way into the dungeon where Peter Pettigrew was. He stood momentarily unnoticed as he decided how best to handle this situation. As he looked at the prisoner though he made a very astute observation. The person in the dungeon was not Peter Pettigrew. Harry cursed as he realized that it was an auror using Poly Juice.  
  
The explosion that rocked the castle was in fact the result of the aurors' trying to curse Harry. While he didn't have his crystals deployed, the seven aurors (either Rita had lied to him or they'd upped their security since she last saw the measures) all tried to curse Harry at one time. Unfortunately for them all seven of their wands mysteriously blew up in their hands. The seven aurors' lay strung about on the ground. Some missing their wand hands.  
  
When the aurors couldn't answer his questions Harry departed for another part of the dungeon.  
  
"I know you're here somewhere Peter. I will find you." Harry yelled. His voice echoing through the corridor.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"Where is he?" Harry yelled aloud. Sensing someone approaching Harry motioned with his hand and eight crystals leapt from their storage pouch and assumed a defensive position around him.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." Snape yelled. The spell stopped at the barrier created by the crystals. He hadn't expected the spell to work, but thought it was worth a try.  
  
"Serpensotia." Snape called out. A large snake appeared from the wand and landed on the ground in front of Harry.  
  
Harry simply looked at the reptile, then, utilizing his gift acquired from Lord Voldermort, told the snake to go away.  
  
Reaching into his robes Snape grasped, drew, and tossed a vial at Harry. The vial stopped in mid air between two of the crystals. Harry then set the vial down on the ground. R raising his arm to Snape, Harry pointed a clenched fist at the man, then motioned like he was swatting a fly and watched as Severus Snape flew through the air and landed at the feet of Albus Dumbledore and several of the other teachers.  
  
"I stalled him for you." Snape muttered as he looked up at Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Severus." Albus replied. "Harry, there's no escape." Albus informed him. "Surrender and I'm sure you will be shown leniency."  
  
"You sure have a high opinion of the Wizengamot. I doubt that they'd show me leniency even if you vouched for me. which you're not. As for being unable to escape. we'll just see about that." Harry said.  
  
Looking above his head, Harry waved his hand and the ceiling exploded upwards. Harry then levitated up through the opening followed closely by his crystals. As his head popped through the opening Harry found himself in a large room surrounded by aurors.  
  
"You know, if this keeps up I'm going to think you people just don't like me." Harry announced.  
  
The aurors started to advance on Harry, wands drawn. Harry anticipated that Dumbledore might have figured out how to defeat his anti-magic field and decided now would be an excellent time to make a hasty exit. After clearing the hole in the floor Harry spoke in parseltongue and the aurors watched in horror as a basalisk reared its head from the opening in the floor. The aurors hastily dropped to the floor, attempting not to look the beast in its eyes. Harry chuckled and casually strolled across the room muttering something in snake language. When he looked back he laughed as a room full of the ministries best aurors were cowering in fear of a giant snake. A snake that was truly only an illusion. The image of the basalisk vanished the moment Harry closed the door and fused the lock.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Harry shook his head as he thought, What a waste of time this trip has been. Could this be anymore of a giant cluster.  
  
"Going somewhere Harry?" Remus Lupin asked the younger man. Harry turned around and noticed that Lupin, Tonks and Sirus were surrounding him. They were armed with crossbows as opposed to their wands and all were aimed at Harry's chest.  
  
"Yes... I'm going home." Harry informed him.  
  
"Give up Harry, don't make us hurt you." Sirius said in an unconvincing tone.  
  
Harry quickly analyzed the situation. Lupin was on Harry's left, Tonks on his right. Sirius was standing right in front of the him. Harry could see the confusion in Sirius' eyes. Harry then twitched. Lupin and Tonks immediately released their arrows and watched as Harry simply caught the arrows in mid air with his hands. Sirius pulled his trigger but Harry dropped the two arrows in his hands and caught the arrow aimed for his heart with his left hand mere inches from its target. Harry then snapped it like a twig.  
  
Reaching into his cloak he drew the same two knives that he used against the Ministry hit wizards last year. He spun the blades in his hands, caught the grips, and criss-crossed the blades.  
  
"Move now!" Harry demanded.  
  
Lupin and Tonks did as Harry ordered. Sirius stood his ground.  
  
"Last chance Black." Harry informed him in an angry tone.  
  
"You won't hurt me Harry, you don't have it in you." Sirius told him as he looked into his godson's eyes.  
  
Harry lowered his blades and looked away as he thought about his godfather's statement for a second. Sirius then moved slowly towards Harry reaching for one of the blades. Harry slammed the knuckle guard into Sirius's face. He leaned over and saw blood oozing from his godfathers face.  
  
"You Bastard!!! You thought I had it in me thirteen years ago. You think you know me? Well I've got news for you. You were wrong then, and you're wrong now!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You sent me to Azkaban for ten years. You knew what it was like. You knew what Dementors did to me and you let them send me anyways! I didn't have the benefit of an animagus form to save me though did I Sirius?!!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Tonks tossed her crossbow at Harry and then attempted to tackle Harry. Her foe sidestepped the bow and delivered a strike to the older woman's face sending her roughly to the ground. Remus had taken the opportunity to reload his weapon and fired at Harry. Harry stepped the other way, cut the arrow in half, then closed the distance and severed Remus' crossbow with another slash. Sheathing his blades he moved in, kicked Remus in his left shin. The werewolf reflexively bent down and Harry delivered a spinning kick to his head sending the man-wolf to the floor.  
  
By this time Dumbledore and the staff had arrived and were surrounding Harry. The aurors from the neighboring chamber had blown the door open and were encircling the young man as well.  
  
Sirius had risen at this point, and was standing in front of Harry again. Harry looked around him quickly and then to Sirius. "I forgave you for switching secret keepers with Peter. Your decision cost me my parents, my childhood, and my happiness but I forgave you." He said taking a small step away from his godfather.  
  
"I wonder if my parents will ever forgive you for sending me to Azkaban for ten years Sirius." Harry spat at the bleeding man.  
  
"For you, Albus, and Remus to think I could ever side with the man that murdered them.. you must be the stupidest wizards on the face of the earth."  
  
"Now." Albus declared.  
  
Professor McGonagall hit a tuning fork against one of the metal suits of armor and immediately afterwards Professor Flintwick cast a charm on the instrument. The eight crystals that surrounded Harry Potter instantly shattered into little shards.  
  
"It's over Harry." Dumbledore stated again.  
  
"Hardly." Harry informed him.  
  
Before anyone could yell stupefy, Harry had squatted down and shot up towards the ceiling. The staff was stunned and aurors were equally stupefied when mid jump Harry Potter vanished from sight.  
  
"He didn't use a spell, and didn't appear to have his cloak Albus, do you know what he did?" Minerva McGonagall asked.  
  
"No. If it's magic it is a spell I am unfamiliar with." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"How did you shatter the crystals Albus?" Amos Diggory asked making his presence known.  
  
"The crystals do not remove magic, they simply absorb large amounts of magic. Residing in Hogwarts, and fending off all the spells cast in Harry's direction, the crystals were simply over taxed. The magically enhanced tuning fork you saw simply shattered that which was on the verge of cracking." Albus informed the Minister.  
  
"Where is Potter now though?" Amos asked.  
  
"He must still be in the castle, not very far I'd imagine." An auror announced. "Spread out, conduct a through search."  
  
"How did you know he'd come here?" Amos inquired.  
  
"It became apparent to me that Harry might eventually seek out Peter for retribution for what he did to his parents. Therefore I had an auror pretend to be Peter and allowed Rita Skeeter to find out about his whereabouts to draw Harry to us." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Genuis. Are you sure Potter can't leave the castle?" Amos asked.  
  
"There is always a way, but I assure you that all the secret passage ways are blocked and the main doors are secure."  
  
"Sir, there is one thing I should mention to you." An auror reported.  
  
"We never got around to placing unbreakable charms on the third floor.."  
  
Before the man could complete the sentence Harry Potter had rematerialized and was swing from a chandler. Harry crouched like a ball and crashing through a third floor window.  
  
"Never mind." The auror said and dashed to the main doors.  
  
Harry didn't wait for the guards to leave the castle, the first chance he got he made his way to his exit point.  
  
"So much for keeping him contained." Albus muttered.  
  
"He can't get very far on foot Albus. If you were Potter where would you go?" Amos asked aloud.  
  
"The Quidditch Pitch." Sirius managed to state once Madam Pomfrey healed his nose and he could talk regularly.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
As he arrived at his departure spot Harry sat down and caught his breath for a moment. He had been fighting non-stop for over thirty minutes and the last part of his escape had very draining.  
  
Harry had several abilities that no one was aware of, two of them gave him distinct advantage over the ministry. Since they were on the Hogwarts grounds none of them could apparate. The only way they could possibly keep up with him was to use Port Keyes, run, fly on brooms or use thestrals. Since none of the Ministry was prone to using brooms he had nothing to fear there. No one could run fast enough to keep up with him, and they wouldn't know where to set the destination for a Port Key. He had also ensured that the thestrals were fast asleep prior to entering the castle. As he prepared to leave he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Harry turned and came face to face with the one person he was hoping to avoid for Ginny's sake.  
  
"Harry." The red head greeted in a cold tone.  
  
"Ron." Harry acknowledged. 


	7. Ch 7: What kind of friends are we?

Chapter 7: What kind of friends are we?  
  
Sirius Black stood looking at the shattered window on the third floor. Mere minutes ago it was still in tact. A fact that had been changed when his godson flew through the air and then crashed through it to flee the castle that he had once considered his home. It was a feeling that Sirius himself once shared and could relate to. Sirius came from a family that he couldn't stand to be a part of. Were it not for the kindness of his best friend James Potter and his family taking him in he wagers he would have perished long ago. James. dear god I hope. I pray that I was right and Harry was guilty. Please tell me I didn't send your son to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit.  
  
"Sirius, are you alright?" Remus Lupin asked his long time friend.  
  
"As well as I could be given the situation." Sirius answered as he still felt a twinge of pain from where Harry had smashed the metal knuckle guard of his knife into his face. Madam Pomfrey had healed the injury but some pain still lingered.  
  
"The aurors' will catch him, Sirius don't worry." Tonks stated.  
  
"It might have escaped your notice Nym but Harry managed to flee a castle that contained twenty aurors, the entire staff of Hogwarts, the three of us and the Minister of Magic, what precisely do you think those aurors can do to contain him."  
  
"Calm down Sirius." Remus ordered.  
  
"We'll get him, don't worry." Tonks repeated.  
  
"I'm worried about what will happen when we do finally catch up with him Tonks." Sirius spat. "Till now Harry has gone out of his way to not kill anyone. After today he might decide that to risk no longer hurting ministry personnel might not be in his best interest."  
  
With that last comment Remus dragged the enraged man from the hall and tossed him into the nearest vacant room. He then closed the doors behind them.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
With the room sealed Sirius released a howl of anger and immediately flipped over several nearby tables. He pounded his hands into a wall and released another howl of frustration. The man then cursed and knocked a pile of books to the floor.  
  
"What's really wrong Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
"Harry's statement to us." Sirius answered as he calmed down.  
  
"The one about Lily and James forgiving us for throwing him in Azkaban you mean?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius nodded his head. "Do you think they'll ever forgive us?"  
  
"Sirius, he was found guilty of horrible crimes." Remus reminded him.  
  
"As was I."  
  
"You were innocent."  
  
"And what if Harry is as well."  
  
"It's not very likely Sirius."  
  
"Think for a minute. Would you ever join the man who murdered your mother and father?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course not." Remus asked.  
  
"Then what possible reason would Harry? Voldermort killed his parents, and tried to kill Harry on four separate occasions. God knows I'd never join the man who did that to me."  
  
Remus looked at him.  
  
"Well I might if he'd done it to my parents, but not if I had parents like Lily and James." Sirius said.  
  
Remus sighed. He felt horrible for his friend. He didn't like the situation any more than Sirius. Prior to his conviction Harry was like a son to him as well. He was the only child of his dear friends and the only offspring of a marauder.  
  
"There were eye witnesses Sirius. The map showed that Harry was the only person in the hallway at the time the circlet was stolen. When we confronted him he. well you were there." Remus reminded him.  
  
"I am well aware of that. Still something just rings true whenever Harry tells me he was innocent. Why would he risk his freedom to come here for Peter anyways?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Vengeance." Nymphadora answered entering the room. "The man is responsible for his parents death, it's a good place to start. Lord knows I would want the man who was responsible for giving up his parents."  
  
"No, I don't think so." Sirius replied. "If he wanted revenge he could have simply killed the auror that was pretending to be Peter and left. No he wants something from Peter."  
  
"Tonks, could you go check on the real Peter please." Remus asked politely. The young woman nodded and departed.  
  
Remus then looked at his friend. "You think we should have a talk with our dear friend Peter?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius answered, then looked at Remus, "You never answered my original question Remus."  
  
"Which was?" Remus asked, hoping Sirius would drop the subject.  
  
"Do you think Lily and James will ever forgive us for putting their only son in Azkaban for ten years?"  
  
"I don't know. I want to believe that they will understand, given Harry's allegiance. But I'm not sure anymore."  
  
"Neither am I my friend. Neither am I." Sirius said.  
  
"Remus, Sirius... They found him." Tonks yelled.  
  
"Where is he?" They asked in unison.  
  
"The hill overlooking Hogsmeade. Ron's there, they're dueling." Tonks informed them.  
  
The two men immediately ran from the room and exited the school for the hills where the two former friends were fighting. 


	8. Ch 8: Ronald Weasley vs Harry Potter

**Chapter 8: Ronald Weasley vs. Harry Potter**

The two former best friends stood facing each other. Neither man said a word to the other since they addressed each other. Ron began encircling his former best mate trying to psyche him out. His main job was to delay Harry until the Ministry arrived to apprehend him. His self appointed job was an entirely different matter of a personal nature.

Harry was well aware of the fact that Ron was simply delaying him until the Ministry's aurors' could arrive to block his escape but Harry wasn't worried. He still had a few surprise up his sleeve for Ron and the Ministry. Harry then watched as Ron drew an English Rapier Sword and Renaissance Dagger. Ron dropped the long cloak he had worn, concealing the two blades, to the ground and pointed the dagger at Harry's heart.

"This ends here tonight Harry." Ron informed the man.

"Don't do this Ron. Walk away, I don't want to fight you." Harry pleaded.

"I can't, I have to protect my sister."

"She wouldn't want us to fight Ron." Harry said dropping his cloak to the ground. He then removed the belt containing the knives he had used to threaten Sirius, Remus, and Tonks and dropped it to the ground. He then stepped away from it hoping that Ron wouldn't press him for a fight now.

"I know you Harry, you always come prepared to fight, draw your sword, and lets get on with it." Ron order.

"Don't make me fight you Ron, I'm warning you, it won't end well."

"Maybe not…. but it will end." Ron said. With that the sword in his right hand swung wide in front of Harry. Harry jumped back out of the reach of the blade's edge. Harry tapped a knot on the tree he had taken cover behind. A door swung open from under the knot. Harry drew out a Rapier Sword and Main Gauche.

"You've been practicing I see." Harry said. _Ron must have put a lot of time into fencing_, Harry thought. _Unfortunately it wouldn't be enough_. "Last chance Ron." Harry said, stepping out into the open.

Ron didn't say a word. He let the sword in his right hand do the talking for him. Harry parried the thrust and pushed Ron back. Ron came back at the man slashing at Harry with his sword and dagger. Harry blocked both attacks with his rapier and when Ron was preparing another attack Harry slashed Ron's left arm with his Main Gauche.

"First blood to you mate." Ron said.

"If you don't stop now it won't be the last either Ron." Harry said trying to psyche out his opponent.

The red haired male didn't reply to the comment or wipe the blood off his arm, he simply charged at his black haired opponent and began his counter attack. 

~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~

"Molly, where's Ginny?" Arthur asked as he apparated into their family home.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom why?" Molly inquired.

"In the bathroom again? How many times is that today?" An easily distracted Arthur asked.

"Arthur, why do you want to know where Ginny is?" Molly asked, wondering what brought her husband home in such a hurry.

"Harry is at Hogwarts. The Ministry had him surrounded but he managed to escape the castle. They're searching the grounds for him as we speak, but we don't know if he's still there."

"They won't catch him." Ginny announced to her parents surprise. She had managed to trot down the stairs and listen in without them noticing her.

"Ginny." Arthur said in shock.

Molly gave her daughter an exasperated look. "Dear, it's not polite to ease drop on private conversations."

Ginny ignored her mother's remarks and grabbed her cloak. Once she was bundled up she headed for the door.

"Where are you going young lady?" Molly asked rhetorically.

"Hogsmeade."

"Why Hogsmeade dear?"

"To make sure Harry's ok."

Molly and Arthur couldn't grab their daughter quick enough. She had apparated moments after finishing her sentence.

"We've got to stop her." Arthur said.

"I'll go. I have a better chance of talking some sense into her." Molly stated.

Arthur reluctantly agreed.

~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~

Ginny had apparated near the clearing of the spot where Harry and she always met. It was a good thing that she had chosen to do so because when she arrived she found the youngest of her brothers and Harry Potter dueling. This was no wizard's duel either. It was a sword fight. She had known Ron had been practicing, she had even guessed it was to fight Harry who had taken a more physical combat style as opposed to magic or his other abilities, however she had asked Harry to try and avoid any physical confrontations with her brother. While Harry didn't make any promises, he did give his word to "try" and avoid them.

Harry must have noticed her arrival because Ginny noted that at that moment Ron suddenly gained the advantage. Ron had noted Harry sudden distraction and using his dagger, thrust down, hooked around the blade and forced the smaller blade from Harry's hand. Ginny watched as the smaller blade flew into the air and fell down the hill. She also noticed for the first time that a large number of Ministry aurors' were surrounding the perimeter.

"RON STOP!" Ginny yelled.

It was now Ron's turn to be distracted by the girls' presence. Unlike Ron though, Harry didn't take advantage of this fact aggressively, he just used it to catch his breath.

A group of aurors' then charged the hill, Harry made a gesture with his hand and Ron watched as several crystals shot out of the ground and took up positions around the duel. The aurors' came to a halt, they were forewarned that anyone that crossed the crystals would have their magical abilities dampened. They also were fully aware that they had no other weapons, which gave the edge to Potter.

"Leave this to Weasley." Amos Diggory declared.

Molly had arrived moments after the crystals were in place and saw that her youngest son was in the middle of a sword duel with his former best friend. Ron was bleeding from his right arm but seemed to be holding his own. Harry didn't look like he'd been cut yet but was showing signs of fatigue. She noticed that Ginny was in the area of the crystals. She was standing far enough from the duel not to be in any immediate danger. Unfortunately Molly knew that depending how the duel went she would not be out of harms way for long. She ran through the crowd and made her way to her daughter. 

~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~

Harry was holding his own against Ron even though he was now at a severe disadvantage. While normally fighting an opponent with two blades wasn't much of a worry, Harry had been over exerting himself for some time now. The constant barrage of opponents was taking its toll on him. Harry noticed that Ron was about to make the same attack that he had in the opening moments of the fight. Having studied Ron's fighting style himself, Harry knew what to anticipate from Ron now.

Ron made another wide swipe with his Rapier and was about to follow through with the dagger when Harry quickly blocked and moved in close to Ron. Ron didn't have time to finish his move as Harry hooked his free left arm around Ron's right, yanked him off balance and then slammed the hilt of his sword into the side of Ron's face.

Needless to say Ron dropped both of his weapons as Harry then tossed his opponent to the ground. Harry then moved in Ginny's general direction. Ron considered himself extremely lucky Harry had decided to hit the side of his face as opposed to his nose. The pain of the hilt hitting his face was bad enough, had Harry hit him square on he knew his nose would be broken and blood would be spraying everywhere.

"Get away from her." Ron spat as he looked at the two hugging.

"This ends now Ron." Harry said and planted his sword in the ground next to Ginny and himself.

"You're right about that." Ron said getting to his feet.

The fiery red head grabbed his sword and menacingly walked toward his opponent and sister. Ron raised the sword and prepared to thrust it through Harry's chest when Ginny moved in-between her brother and Harry.

"This ends NOW!!!" Ginny yelled.

"Get out of the way." Ron barked.

"No."

"Move now." Ron barked again.

Ginny looked her brother square in the eyes. Harry was noticing that the Ministry aurors were suddenly getting very bold and starting to move towards the trio.

"Gin." Harry said motioning for her to look around.

"This fight is over Ron. I'm not letting you help imprison Harry again." Ginny told her brother.

"This is for your own good Ginny." Ron said to her.

"The only way you're getting my husband is if you go through me and the baby." Ginny announced very loudly.

Ginny saw that her statement had the desired affect on her brother and his associates.

"Husband?" Ron muttered.

Ginny nodded her head. "We were married in secret this past New Years Eve, and I found out I was pregnant two months ago."

Ron dropped his sword. He looked at the two of them with a mixture of sadness, despair and almost disgust.

"Go… now." Ginny told her husband.

"I'm not leaving you." Harry announced.

"You have to. You're in no condition to carry me and we can't leave together with the crystals in place." Ginny told him.

"Ginny."

_I'll be ok. Besides, I'll need you come get us._ Ginny told him.

The crystals then flew from their orbiting positions into a tighter formation around Harry and Ginny.

Harry gave his wife a quick kiss. Ginny then ducked down to avoid any incoming spells. Harry darted through the trees and then took off into the air without a broom. The ministry couldn't believe what they were seeing. Neither could Ron or his mother.

"Ginny Weasley…" Minister of Magic Amos Diggory called out.

Ginny looked at him, "Ginny Potter." She announced. Her mother was standing next to Amos, she had tears in her eyes. Ginny knew what was coming but didn't care. She removed her original necklace that held her wedding ring, took the ring off the chain and placed it proudly on her finger.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take you into custody. Harboring a fugitive, aiding & abetting said fugitive, and hindering his capture."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Ron asked as he took his sister's wand.

"Go stuff yourself Ron." Ginny replied. 

Ron led his sister away, cursing the day he met Harry Potter.

The End of Part I

Author's Notes: For those that don't know weapons and wand to know what Ron and Harry are fighting with go to these links: 

Ron's Weapons:

This mark's the end of the first story arc (obviously) I will begin posting Part 2 next Wed 9/17/03. Please let me know what you think of my story.


	9. Ch 9: Ginny's Tale II

Harry Potter: Restitution  
  
By: D. Torres  
  
  
  
Part II  
  
Chapter 9: Ginny's Tale II  
  
Chapter 10: The Rescue  
  
Chapter 11: Harry's Story  
  
Chapter 12: The Deal  
  
Chapter 13: Family  
  
----------------------- ----------------------- -------- ---------------  
  
Chapter 9: Ginny's Tale II  
  
"Please state your name for the record." A ministry official requested.  
  
"Ginny Potter."  
  
"You mean Ginny Weasley." Percy Weasley stated. Her brother had been granted permission to sit in on the interrogation. He was doing it as a favor to their mum, personally Percy would rather not be anywhere near his sister at this moment in time. She was a disgrace to the family, and was bringing shame to their name by admitting to not only help Harry Potter flee the scene, but also marrying him.  
  
"No I mean Potter. As in I am married to Harry James Potter." Ginny informed her annoying brother as she showed off her wedding ring. Prior to tonight she had concealed the ring, her marriage, and her pregnancy from her family and friends, now, she no longer cared to. She was proud to be the wife of Harry Potter, Percy and Ron be damned.  
  
"Question 1, do you know where the fugitive is?" The official asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Question 2, do you know where he might be going?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you really pregnant?" Percy asked.  
  
"Yes." Ginny replied in a hostile tone. She was glaring at her egotistical brother.  
  
The ministry official then gave to order to administer the truth serum to Ginny.  
  
"Wait" Ginny said before she was administered the serum. "How long have I been here?" She requested.  
  
"An hour." Percy responded.  
  
Ginny nodded, "you may proceed." Ginny did not resist and allowed them to administer the serum. Those in attendance watched as Ginny exhibited the signs of someone under the influence of Veritaserum.  
  
"Ginny, are you really married to Harry Potter?" Percy asked.  
  
"Yes, we were traveled to the United States on New Years Eve and eloped." Ginny answered.  
  
"Why did you marry a fugitive?" Percy asked.  
  
"Because I believe him that he's innocent of all charges and because I love him." She answered.  
  
"Mr. Weasley." Amos stated.  
  
Percy nodded and when on to more relative questions. "Where is your husband hiding?"  
  
"I'm not sure, he didn't tell me where he was going and he has several safe- houses around the world." Ginny answered.  
  
"Where are the safe houses then?" Percy asked.  
  
"I can't tell you." Ginny replied.  
  
"Why not?" Amos and Percy both said in shock.  
  
"Because any part of my memories pertaining to my husband's whereabouts, abilities and agenda have been blocked." Ginny responded.  
  
"How did he accomplish this?" Amos requested.  
  
"Through non-magical means." Ginny answered.  
  
"Why?" Percy asked.  
  
"In case I was ever taken into Ministry custody. We anticipated that our marriage might be uncovered and used against him. Memory Charms don't work because a powerful witch or wizard can break through them." Ginny stated.  
  
"How did you know Harry was at Hogwarts this evening?" Amos Diggory asked.  
  
"I overheard my parents discussing the situation. I immediately rushed to see if he managed to elude you." Ginny replied.  
  
"Why the clearing overlooking Hogsmeade?" Percy inquired.  
  
"It was our private meeting spot. I knew he would use it as an escape point. He stored several crystals, weapons and items there." Ginny answered.  
  
"Why did could you tell us this and not where Harry is located?" Percy wondered. Amos looked on with a smile. He was hoping that they had managed to work around Harry's mental protection of Ginny's mind.  
  
"Since the Ministry now knows of its whereabouts Harry will not return there. Thus it is of no value. Since I know this, it is no longer a secret and I can tell you that." Ginny replied.  
  
"Why did Harry Potter want Peter Pettigrew?" Amos asked.  
  
Ginny stood sat silent for a moment. She thought long and hard about the question.  
  
"He needs information from Peter Pettigrew to prove his innocence." Ginny finally responded.  
  
"Why did it take you so long to answer the question?" Percy asked.  
  
"The question pertained to information about my husband's agenda. I was able to answer it only because it is common knowledge that I think he's innocent, thus, not a secret." Ginny said, a smile forming on her face.  
  
Ginny then shook off the affects of the serum.  
  
"How did.."  
  
"My husband is very good at protecting our privacy." Ginny stated for the record. "This session is over."  
  
"If he were so good at protecting his secrets you wouldn't have told us what we already know." Amos said, trying to make the girl doubt what she'd said.  
  
"Nice try Mr. Diggory, I know fully well that you didn't acquire anything pertinent about my husband." Ginny smugly replied.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Percy asked trying to look confident.  
  
"Simple. You're all still here. If I'd given you what you wanted to know you would all be mobilizing to capture Harry. As it is you're trying to play mind games with me to get me to let something slip." Ginny replied again in the same smug tone.  
  
Amos, and Percy looked at each other. Ginny was right. They had nothing and it was obvious that they would get nothing from her. Amos sat staring at the young woman for a moment. He didn't have any thing left that he could use to get information from her. He had very few choices left in the situation as well.  
  
"Is that your final word then?" Amos asked the red haired young woman.  
  
"It is." Ginny said defiantly.  
  
"Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice. Percy, make preparations to transport Mrs. Potter to Azkaban." Diggory ordered.  
  
Percy was momentarily taken aback. He knew that Ginny would be sent away but he had not expected it to be Azkaban. However, Percy Weasley nodded his head and proceeded to do as he was instructed. He looked at his sister despairingly for a moment and then left the room with the other ministry official.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, but you've left me with no other recourse." Mr. Diggory informed her.  
  
"I'm sorry too Mr. Diggory, but I believe in family loyalty, and I will not betray my husbands trust." Ginny stated.  
  
Amos Diggory listened to the girl's words and shook his head. "Family loyalty. FAMILY LOYALTY!!! Don't you know what you're doing to your family by aiding an escaped felon? Do you know what kind of man you're helping stay at large???" Amos yelled.  
  
"Do not lecture me about the kind of man Harry Potter is Mr. Diggory. Least you forget, I was there the day that Harry Potter brought you back your son's body. He risked everything to bring Cedric so he could be given a proper funeral. Don't you dare talk to me about the kind of man he is." Ginny retorted.  
  
"That was a different Harry Potter." Amos snapped.  
  
"No, they're the same man. The only difference is that everyone is still prepared to think the worst of him." Ginny retorted.  
  
"Why shouldn't they, the evidence.."  
  
"Was entirely circumstantial. To say Harry Potter would betray the wizarding world and join Lord Voldemort would be like saying you yourself were capable of joining the Dark Lord." Ginny said.  
  
"How could you even say that after what you-know-who did to my son?" Amos asked.  
  
"How can you think he would after Voldemort killed Harry's parents?" Ginny spat. "Or have you continently forgotten that Lord VOLDEMORT killed Harry's parents, robbed him of a happy home, and forced him to live with a family that hated him simply because he was different!"  
  
Amos was about to reply but stopped. In truth there was no defense against her last statement.  
  
"Harry went to the castle tonight to get answers from Peter Pettigrew, he knew it was most likely a trap, but he went anyways. I would like to point out that in the past three years Harry has gone out of his way not to harm a single ministry Auror." Ginny stated.  
  
She paused to let the information sink into Amos's mind then continued, "I'm not saying that no one's been hurt, but no one has been fatally injured or maimed either."  
  
"He was found guilty.."  
  
"By Cornelius Fudge and his bought off jury. Harry was going to be found guilty before he even step foot in that hearing."  
  
"I have one final question for you before I have you taken away Ginny." Amos said. "Why are you so sure that Harry loves you enough to risk his freedom for you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you risk everything for your wife if you were in his place?" Ginny asked.  
  
Amos nodded his head.  
  
"I have faith that my love won't leave me to rot, just like I know that you, my father, and all of my brothers would never leave their loved one to rot in a place like Azkaban. That and he originally broke out of Azkaban to save me so I would be willing to bet you a hundred galleons." Ginny said with supreme confidence.  
  
"He must know we're setting a trap for him." Amos stated.  
  
"He won't care. Harry has faced the Voldemort four times, defeated a basilisk, destroyed your Dementors and escaped you several times." Ginny informed the Minister. "I ask you this. do you think he's worried about any trap you might have set for him?" 


	10. Ch 10: The Rescue

Chapter 10: The Rescue  
  
It was early morning the following day as Ginny Potter slowly trudged down the halls of the Ministry of Magic completely surrounded by an armed escort of aurors. The Minister himself had taken the precaution of arming the guards with enchanted batons that carried a stunning spell. Should Potter try to neutralize their wands or the enchanted batons with the crystals he carries the aurors would still have a physical means of defending themselves as well as a numerical advantage.  
  
As Ginny exited the prisoner transfer hall she looked around at the people gathered to see her off. Her mother, father, four of her brothers and Hermione all stood watching as a shackled Ginny Potter was about to be placed into the transport bound for Azkaban Prison. Molly desperately pleaded with Ginny to tell the Minister anything that might keep her out of Azkaban. However Molly's pleas fell on deaf ears. Ginny refused to give up her love and held firm to the belief she would not be traveling to the prison.  
  
Arthur heartbrokenly watched as his only daughter closed her eyes and stepped towards the transport.  
  
"LET HER GO!" A voice bellowed from behind the congregation.  
  
Everyone turned to see Harry Potter standing in the passageway looking at the group of witches and wizards. He had materialized inside the Ministry itself and was a few steps behind the gathering of aurors. Everyone, with the exception of the Weasleys drew their wands and pointed them at Harry.  
  
"Give yourself up Potter, there's no way you can get out of this building, the moment you entered an anti-apparation spell went into place." Amos informed the young man.  
  
Harry simply shook his head. "Judging by your statement Amos you have yet to figure me out so allow me to give you this one enlightening fact." Harry said. "I am not using magic." Harry stated.  
  
With that said, Harry waved his hand and the room watched as, with the exception of the Weasleys and Hermione all of their wands flew into the air and were snapped in half. The wands the broke again, and again and again until their was very little resembling a wand left. The Weasleys then watched as their wands floated up and were thrown far from their reach.  
  
Immediately after the wand snapping Ginny's manacles unlocked and fell to the ground shocking all those in attendance save Harry and Ginny. The only thing keeping Ginny from her husband was the six aurors directly in front of her. Several of the aurors were planning to physically restrain Ginny when Harry gave them a warning, "Don't even think about touching her."  
  
It after he made his warning that Harry recognized two of the men present as the ones that had taken great pleasure in roughing him up for his trip to Azkaban so many years ago. He watched as the two men disregarded his warning, grabbed Ginny's shoulders and shoved his pregnant wife to the ground with such a force that those gathered heard a very audible thud when the young woman struck the unforgiving floor. This act enraged not only Harry but Ginny's family as well.  
  
Before Amos could say or do anything his entire group of aurors found themselves forced off their feet and thrown violently against the nearest wall by an almost bone breaking force. The sounds of pain from the aurors filled the hall. The only people still standing were Amos Diggory, the Weasleys, Hermione, and the two guards. With the exception of the two guards, none of the other spectators were capable of moving. Amos Diggory noted that if the guards were intimidated by this show of force they hid it well. The two men moved to attack Harry, a gesture Amos noted, Harry had hoped for by the smile on his face.  
  
As the two men approached Harry took them completely by surprise by dropping a bag of marbles in front of him. For once in his life he was glad that the wizarding world knew so little about muggles as he watched the two men loose their balance and fall down. The one on his right flew up and landed on his back, the one on the left fell face first to the ground. Another wave of his hand and the marbles levitated up and back into the bag Harry had stored them in.  
  
The guard that fell face first was able to recover fairly quickly and moved to grab Harry. Harry caught the man's left hand and twisted it counter clockwise bringing the man to his knees in pain. Using only a small amount of force Harry continued to twist it until the man's left wrist, elbow, and arm was completely dislocated. The man looked up only to see Harry bring his fist down across his face. This sent him down as if he were hit by a ton of bricks.  
  
Harry's second opponent, who had managed to shake off the hard impact of the ground, was now trying to figure out how to attack Harry. He had only caught a few moments of the rather one-sided fight but he saw enough to know charging Harry was not an option.  
  
Harry made the first move and landed a left cross to the guards face. The guard quickly counter attacked but Harry sidestepped the blow and delivered a right jab to the man's abdomen forcing all the air out the large man. Those in attendance watched as the guard keeled over, only to have Harry drive a knee into the man's face. The guard's head flew back and blood sprayed from his nose and mouth. The guard, whose vision was now blurry, barely made out Harry delivering a spinning back-fist to his face. The blow sent the man back to the floor.  
  
Ronald Weasley, who had watched the attack closely, suddenly found he was capable of moving. He reflexively went for his wand only to realize he didn't have it.  
  
"Ready for Round two Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny quickly rose to her feet stepped between the two men, much like she did the previous night, and gave Harry a pleading look. Harry simply motioned for her to back away from Ron and himself. Hermione verbally tried to persuade her love not to fight Harry. Had she the ability to move she would be between the two men as well; unfortunately this was not the case.  
  
"You think you can take me Ron?" Harry taunted the man who was once his best friend.  
  
Ron didn't answer in a flash he expanded the sword that until this moment had been the size of a toothpick. In a fury Ron slashed at his opponent. Harry, much to the surprise of those in attendance, drew no weapon and simply evaded Ron's attacks, carefully working himself into a closer proximity to Ron.  
  
Ron slashed at Harry only for his foe to move with a speed and grace that he'd not used the night before. Ron turned to see Harry behind him.  
  
"Lose something Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked at him stupidly until Harry flicked Ron's dagger from his right hand. Ron checked the sheath and sure enough the dagger was missing. Ron came at Harry much like he had the night before. Harry used the blade- guard to keep the sword from cutting his hand. Ron looked at Harry with an evil grin.  
  
Harry smiled back as he surprisingly spun the dagger on the blade. Ron watched the blade spin and Harry suddenly caught the grip of the dagger and cut Ron's right cheek.  
  
Ron fell back some and touched the wound. He couldn't believe Harry had actually cut his face.  
  
An enraged Ron executed a slash to decapitate his former friend. Harry ducked the slash, hooked Ron's arm with his left arm and delivered a head- butt to the mans face. Ron, tears in his eyes, attempted to break the hold only to have Harry wrench his right arm up, making Ron feel as if it were about to pop out of its socket. Ron dropped his sword just as Harry delivers a ridge-hand blow to his face, sending the bleeding redhead to the ground.  
  
"Thus endith the lesson." Harry announced and tossed the groaning man a handkerchief to wipe his bloody face and nose. "This is your final warning Ron, don't try and fight me again, you'll lose... badly."  
  
"Anyone else care to have a go?" Harry asked looking at Amos Diggory first, then at Ginny's siblings, and finally the ministry aurors still pinned to the walls, looking like they'd been nailed to a crucifix.  
  
When no one spoke up Harry took his wife's hand and looked at Amos Diggory. "You and your men have no idea what I'm capable of Diggory. Till now I've been generous, however should anyone harm a hair on my wife's head I'll make you all rule the day you ever hear the name Harry Potter." The young man stated.  
  
"Give my regards to Peter Pettigrew and tell him he can expect a visit some time in the future." Harry announced. He then held Ron's dagger by its tip and tossed it towards the transport that was to take Ginny to Azkaban. The blade impacted with a large thud as it imbedded itself in the wooden frame.  
  
"I'll send you a card when the baby's born." Ginny informed her family as she clutched her husband. Harry kissed his wife's forehead as the aurors, Weasleys, Hermione, and Amos Diggory watched the Potters faded from sight. 


	11. Ch 11: Harry's Story

Chapter 11: Harry's Story  
  
Ginny and Harry were lying down on a bed in their rented cabin. Harry had taken up residence in a place he told Ginny was called Battle Creak, Michigan. After their departure from the ministry Harry had brought them to the cabin for a much needed rest. Harry had picked up his loving wife and brought her to the bed where he gently laid her down. As he plopped down next to his wife he apologized profusely for not arriving sooner. Harry informed her that he was exhausted after his ordeal at Hogwarts and his duel with Ron. Ginny kissed him lovingly and informed her husband that everything was ok. The area they were in was five hours behind London time so it was still early in the morning, not that this bothered Harry or Ginny because it gave them plenty of time to relax.  
  
"Harry." Ginny said as her husband ran his hand over her stomach.  
  
"Yes love."  
  
"What's the baby thinking?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Beautiful thoughts, the best way to describe it is innocence personified." Harry informed her.  
  
"Can you let me feel them?" Ginny inqured.  
  
A smiling Harry Potter nodded and in an instant Ginny could feel the raw emotions the baby gave off. This brought tears of joy to both parents. Harry kissed his wife's forehead and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It must have been very difficult to learn how to control your new abilities." Ginny stated as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"In a way. When my benefactor first appeared to me I thought he was a delusion brought about by the Dementor's influence. It took him awhile to convince me that he was not a delusion, or some manifestation of my subconscious. Still, when you have nothing better to do for a year you'd be surprised how quickly you learn things. Especially when your mental well-being is at stake." Harry stated.  
  
"I can imagine." Ginny responded.  
  
"My mysterious benefactor said he was looking for someone that had the potential to be what he called a shaman."  
  
"How did this person find you?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Apparently I was radiating highly levels of mystical and psionic energy in Azkaban, probably because of the detrimental affect the Dementors had on me and because of my link to Voldemort." Harry said. "Anyways the first thing he taught me was how to tune out the Dementors by using a mixture of telepathy and empathy." Harry explained. "As you know, Dementors suck the happiness out of you. They can do that because they're empathic. It took me awhile but I managed to learn how to block the Dementors without using magic in about two days."  
  
"Only two days?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Again, when you're surrounded by dementors in close proximity twenty-four hours a day, you become a quick study."  
  
"But how is it that you were suddenly able to use telepathy and empathy? You never had those abilities before?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"All wizards and witches are psionic in nature to a degree. Energy is energy, weather magical, psionic or otherwise. Seers, Legilimens, and Occlumens are all psionic in nature; only they've use magic to tap into what was already there. In a way it's similar to how there are muggle born wizards and witches. The potential exists in everyone, but sometimes only a small majority are born with the ability to manifest it.." Harry informed Ginny.  
  
"What about those crackpots that advertise their precognitive abilities on the telly?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sybil Trelawney love." Harry stated.  
  
"Point taken." Ginny replied.  
  
"The theory is that if you put enough fakes out there, it will mask the real ones." Harry informed his wife.  
  
"When did you learn about all of this?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"I had to keep myself preoccupied during the three years after I escaped some how. I had to stay away from you so the ministry kept their observations of you to a minimum. So I went out and acquired all the knowledge I could." Harry replied as he stroked some hairs from Gin's face.  
  
"So what do you think the chances of our baby being especially gifted are?" Ginny asked. She turned to look her lover in the eyes.  
  
"Better than most." Harry responded, leaned down, and kissed her lips.  
  
"I think so as well." Ginny said then kissed her husband.  
  
"What else do you want to know about Gin?" Harry asked. "I don't want any secrets between us so feel free to ask me anything your heart desires."  
  
"Where do we go from here?"  
  
"Well love, I have a few more details to work out here in the states. We'll remain in the area till after the baby's born. After that I approach you know who and I propose the deal I've been working on since I broke out." Harry informed his lovely wife.  
  
"Do you think you-know-who will accept your terms?" Ginny said turning to look at her husband.  
  
"I don't see how he can refuse. The offer is to good to pass up. However should he try then I will just have to make him see things my way." Harry stated.  
  
Harry kissed his wife's forehead again. "Get some rest love, we've got a busy day tomorrow."  
  
Ginny kissed her husband and snuggled up to him. Harry pulled the covers over her and the couple drifted off to sleep together for the first time since they were married.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning alone, she almost thought the events of the past twenty-four hours was a dream if it weren't for the fact that she was in a cabin located in the United States. She looked at her watch and noticed that the time was still set to London time.  
  
Let's see, its noon on my watch so that makes it.. seven o'clock in the morning. Ginny thought as she padded her way to the kitchen.  
  
She arrived to see her husband sitting in the living room. Harry's legs crossed, his eyes closed, his breathing shallow, and his body floating two feet off the floor. The moment she entered the room Harry let out a final deep breath, opened his eyes and quickly dropped to his feet.  
  
"Morning love." He said as he walked over, took her in his arms, lifted her from the floor, and spun her around.  
  
"Put me down you prat." Ginny giggled and Harry complied, after three more spins. The couple then kissed lovingly in the living room for a few minutes until Ginny's stomach grumbled.  
  
"Baby's hungry love." Ginny stated.  
  
"Then sit down and allow me to serve you my lady." Harry informed his beloved. He walked her over to the table, pulled her chair out for her, and when she sat in it he pushed her in. Harry then made his way into the kitchen.  
  
Ginny eagerly sat and a waited her breakfast. Harry quickly prepared an omelet, bacon, and toast for his wife and she watched as the plate with the food floated over to her while Harry proceeded to get her something to drink.  
  
"What do you call that ability again?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Telekinesis." Harry responded.  
  
"So lets go over this list of your abilities again love." Ginny said before shoveling her food into her mouth and swallowing it.  
  
"You're telepathic. empathic, telekinetic, anything else love?" Ginny asked as she took a bite of her toast.  
  
"Pyrokinetic, limited precognition, psycometry and what I've dubbed time stalling." Harry stated.  
  
"What are the last two?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Psycometry is the ability to know the history of an object by touching it. I know where it came from, who touched it, how many times, everything." Harry stated.  
  
"Useful little ability there."  
  
"You have no idea love." Harry said.  
  
"And time stalling?"  
  
"I psionically slow down the perception of a moving object. Basically it allows me to move at a faster rate than the object I see." Harry informed his wife. "That's how I can catch any object thrown or shot at me. To me it seems like the object is moving in slow motion so I just pluck it from the air as if it were nothing at all."  
  
"Handy." Ginny said before shoving the last bite of toast into her mouth.  
  
"So what are the plans for today again?" Ginny asked handing Harry her plate then said, "Seconds please."  
  
"You're getting a make over. We have to make you somewhat unrecognizable." Harry said as he returned to the stove and prepared a second omelet. "Then we're going to go to look around for a new home so we can start settling in."  
  
"What will we do for money?"  
  
"I've already taken care of that, we're financially secure." Harry responded.  
  
"Jobs?"  
  
"You're confined to quarters love. You have to take care of yourself till the baby's born. I have my job till after D-Day." Harry replied.  
  
"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Ginny asked with a smile.  
  
"One of each would be nice. Maybe more. We'll discuse that after the first one is born." Harry said with a smile. "But if you wanted to start picking out baby clothes I would say that you should be thinking girl." Harry said with a huge smile.  
  
"What should we name her then dad?" Ginny asked with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Harry placed the second omlet in front of his wife, kissed her and whispered the name in her ear. 


	12. Ch 12: The Deal

Chapter 12: The Deal  
  
Harry Potter sat in a small pub located in London as he awaited his very important visitor. He had arranged to meet the man in "muggle" London so there would less of a chance of someone accidentally recognizing him. He had arrived early as he normally did to scope out the meeting place. Inconspicuously Harry set up a few precautions around the pub and then proceeded to relax and await the person he was meeting. Harry was enjoying his drink when a figure in a business suit pulled out a chair and sat down in front of him.  
  
"Are you James Porter?" The man asked.  
  
"Depends on who's asking." Harry responded.  
  
"I represent the person you wish to make a deal with." The mysterious figure declared.  
  
"Code phrase?" Harry asked.  
  
"How many wizards does it take to change a light bulb?" The man asked.  
  
"What's a light bulb?" Harry replied.  
  
The man across from Harry chuckled at the remark. Harry then asked the man, "What should I call you?"  
  
"John will do."  
  
All right Johnny boy, I have a proposition for your boss." Harry replied and drew a folder from his bag and tossed it in front of the man.  
  
John picked up the file and started thumbing through the various pages. Harry could tell the man was a speed reader by the way he seemed to rapidly absorb the information as he quickly flipped through the pages. John then placed the folder down on the table.  
  
"You have a very interesting proposition here Mr. Porter. I see from the information provided that we are not the only ones you have approached with this offer."  
  
"You are correct. In fact you are the last ones I am approaching. I had to have all my allies in place before I approached your boss with this proposal. If I didn't your boss could dismiss it and inform certain parties as to what I was up to thus torpedoing my plans. That was something I can not in good faith allow to happen." Harry responded.  
  
"You're smarter than your dossier would have us believe Mr. Potter." John stated then took a drink.  
  
Harry smirked at the man, "And you're not as well informed as you might think you are Mr. Arthur Moore." Harry replied. "You might want to inform your pet telepathy that he can to give it a rest. He can't keep me out of your head, much less his. Also your man has not yet been able to get into mine."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Mr. Moore replied.  
  
As if to answer the man's statement, an empty mug flew across the room and hit a man sitting perpendicular from Harry. The man crashed to the floor unconscious as Harry pointed and said, "That telepath."  
  
Mr. Moore looked on as the room tried to figure out if someone had thrown the mug at the man who now lay on the floor. "Impressive Mr. Porter, it seems we shall have to list you under very powerful wandless magic user now." Mr. Moore stated.  
  
"You do that Johnny boy. after you've present my proposal to your employer." Harry stated and took another sip of his drink.  
  
"While I'm sure my employer will want to meet with you about this matter I can assure you that it will take quite some time. He is a very busy man. The earliest I can assure you he will be able to meet with you will be. two weeks."  
  
Harry pulled another file from his bag and tossed it in front of Mr. Moore. Arthur Moore opened it and upon examining two pages quickly shut the folder. He looked up at a grinning Harry Potter.  
  
"You have two hours to arrange the meeting, after which time I sell my copies of that file to the highest bidder. You'll find my desired meeting place on the last page with my list of requirements." Harry stated and then handed Arthur a business card.  
  
"Call me at that number when the meeting is set. If you call after the two hour deadline not only will I not be there but you'll be up the creak without a paddle."  
  
Harry finished his drink, tossed some money on the table to cover his costs, and then departed as Mr. Moore sat seething in his chair.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Harry sat waiting patiently for the phone call that would change the world as he knew it. It had taken Harry four long and grueling years to set the events that were transpiring up and he was hoping his bluff would pay off. As Mr. Moore's deadline neared Harry prepared the six files that he hoped he would not be using, to be shipped to the individual buyers. They would have a field day with the information contained within the folders and it would definitely benefit Harry's pocketbook. However he was not looking to line his pockets, no. Harry Potter wanted to make sure that no one was ever wronged like he was ever again. For him to make sure of that changes needed to be made.. Immediate changes.  
  
As he called for the owls to take the files his telephone rang. Harry gave the packages to the owls and told them to await further instructions.  
  
"Hello." Harry said into the phone.  
  
"How many wizards does it take to change a battery?"  
  
"What's a batter?" Harry replied.  
  
"My employer has agreed to the meeting and will rendezvous with you in thirty minutes at your requested meeting spot."  
  
"Thirty minutes it is then." Harry replied and hung up the telephone. Examining his watch Harry set the countdown timer and proceeded to the rendezvous location.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Harry Potter stood near the ticket booth at King Cross Station awaiting his meeting with Mr. Moore's employer. Harry had done a through investigation of the premises to ensure that there were no unexpected surprises. He knew that Mr. Moore would most likely still be upset with him so he took several precautious to ensure his safety. When his safeguards were in place Harry relaxed and awaited his meeting.  
  
"Mr. Porter I presume." A man asked.  
  
"No need for formalities sir, you may call me James." Harry insisted as he met with the man he hoped would help change the world.  
  
"You may call me William." The man insisted.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to force your assistant to arrange such a meeting so quickly by my associates and I are eager to begin implementing necessary changes and begin training some of our associates." Harry informed.  
  
"So I gathered. I must say that the information you used to assure this meetings was. how shall I put this, enlightening." William stated.  
  
"The moment this meeting is concluded those files get locked away." Harry informed William.  
  
"Until you need them again that is." William stated.  
  
"You never know. However I hope that I won't require their use anymore."  
  
"I have reviewed your proposal, your request list, and your student record to get a better feel for the kind of person you are. Should I agree to go along with this, what assurances do I have that you won't use this to your advantage and stage some kind of coup against us later on." William asked.  
  
"An astute question sir, I can assure you that my only ambition is to see justice done. The system as it stands does not work as it should. All that's ever done when crimes against the citizens of this great land occur they are covered up. That has to end."  
  
"I agree. As do many of my associates. I took the liberty of contacting a few of your associates to ensure that your information was accurate. I must say, that I was surprised to see how far you've come in four years."  
  
"I assumed you would check up on me, I know I would in your place. Yes we are much farther along than the report I provided you states. I had to ensure that should you turn me down you would not be in a position to give an accurate account to the Minister of Magic." Harry stated.  
  
"You're a very cautious man Mr. Potter, oh I think we ca do without the pseudonyms." William stated.  
  
"Very well will." Harry said with a chuckle  
  
"After reviewing the information provided by you as well as checking with my contacts in the ministry of magic I think that given our unique situation that items two and three can be handled immediately. Item one will take a formal session and should be complete in a matter of two weeks."  
  
Harry looked at the man. He knew what he was going to say before he said it but was still eagerly awaiting the words.  
  
"Very well Mr. Potter, you have my support. When do we begin implementation of Phase 2?" William asked.  
  
"Immediately sir." Harry said with a large smile on his face. 


	13. Ch 13: Family

Chapter 13: Family  
  
It was Halloween and Molly Weasley was home alone on this dreary day preparing to make dinner for her husband. Of her seven children only one of them ever stopped by on a regular basis. Ron. Bill and Charlie were both long grown up with families of their own now. Percy was next in line, was married, and had a daughter and son. They visited on thanksgiving and at Christmas with the occasional surprise visit. The twins were next in line and were Molly's personal headache. While they had calmed down and become respectable businessmen they had yet to settle down and marry. Their girlfriends were attempting to rectify that oversight but had not yet won that particular battle. The twins checked up on their mum and dad once or twice a month to make sure everything was all right and to have a well- cooked meal (not that they ever uttered that statements to their girlfriends).  
  
Ronald Weasley was the youngest boy and second youngest over all. He constantly visited his dear mum (at least two or three times a week) to see how she was and if she needed any help. This deeply touched Molly since she knew the young man had a busy life as an auror and as a husband. He had married Hermione as Molly and Arthur always hoped they would and the two were expecting their first child in February. This brought Molly to her last child and the missing piece of her heart. Ginny. Ginny was the only girl of seven children and was the youngest. Ginny. her lovely daughter and currently number two on the wizard world most wanted list. Ginny had married her school sweet heart Harry Potter (who was number one on the most wanted list) ten months ago this day.  
  
Molly had not seen her daughter since the day Ginny fled the ministry with her husband. Ginny was to be taken to Azkaban Prison for harboring Harry and hindering his apprehension. As much as Molly was glad she was not sent there, she was still heartbroken that her daughter was a fugitive from justice.  
  
"Hello mum." A voice called out to Molly.  
  
Molly turned and looked at a raven-haired girl with blue eyes. Molly was about to curse the intruder until she saw the face of the girl. The hair and eye color were different for sure, but Molly would know her daughter's smile anywhere.  
  
"Ginny?" She asked, needing clarification.  
  
Ginny nodded her head to acknowledge her mother.  
  
Molly walked over to the girl who was wearing a large cloak and was about to hug her daughter but Ginny, held out her left hand briefly to halt her mother. Ginny then removed her hood and opened the cloak to reveal a small little passenger with her cradled in her right arm. Molly looked in awe at the little baby in her daughter's arms. Ginny walked to her mother and held the baby out so Molly could hold her newest grandchild.  
  
"A girl?" Molly asked.  
  
Ginny nodded her head.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Jasmine Katerina Potter." Ginny answered as she looked at her mother and daughter.  
  
"She has looks like you and Harry." Molly replied as she walked to the living room holding her granddaughter. Molly kissed the baby's head and a tear from Molly's face struck the sleeping infant. Jasmine moved her reflexively moved her arms and with a yawn opened her little baby eyes. The little baby girl looked at the woman and a smile formed on the infants mouth.  
  
Jasmine was indeed the spitting image of her mother, prior to her disguise. She had Ginny's hair, nose, and smile. When the baby opened her eyes she saw Harry's eyes. There were a few other traits to belonging to the girls father but Molly was too busy playing with the infant to notice them.  
  
"She's so precious Ginny." Molly declared.  
  
"Harry and I thought this would be better than a card and a photograph mum." Ginny stated as she sat next to her mother.  
  
Reality suddenly came crashing back to Molly, "Where is your husband?"  
  
"He's taking care of some personal business. He sends his love." Ginny replied as she watched her mother lavish some affection on her granddaughter.  
  
"And he knows you're here?" Molly asked wondering about her daughter and her husband.  
  
Nodding her head, "It was his idea." Ginny responded  
  
"So how is my son-in-law? " Molly asked as baby Jasmine flailed her arms about.  
  
"He's busy as of late. He's working on a big project that keeps him occupied. However, he always takes time to be with his family mum." Ginny replied. She could tell her mum was fishing for information.  
  
"How busy can he be, he's a fugitive from justice?"  
  
"You'd be surprised mum. Harry's never been one to lounge about doing nothing." Ginny vaguely informed her mum.  
  
"Well. what does he do to keep himself occupied?" Molly asked.  
  
"It's not my place to talk about my husband's business affairs." Ginny stated.  
  
"Is it because you don't know or because you won't tell me?" Molly asked.  
  
"The later." Ginny replied then proceeded to tickle her daughter.  
  
"Ginny, why did you allow your life to become this complicated?" Molly asked as she stood up and rocked her granddaughter back and forth.  
  
"I fell in love with the man of my dreams.. It's not my fault that the wizarding world won't believe he's innocent." Ginny stated.  
  
"It's not the life I would have you leading. The life of a fugitive is really no life at all." Molly said.  
  
"Harry, Jasmine and I manage mum."  
  
"You shouldn't have to lead this kind of life Ginny. If you would just.."  
  
"It's too late mum. I made my choice. I chose to be a Potter, and to have baby Potters. I know the risks and I'm prepared to face them side by side with my husband." Ginny said adamantly.  
  
"You are my daughter aren't you?" Molly said in defeat. Even though her daughter was a fugitive she loved her and knew that Ginny would be an excellent mother for baby Jasmine.  
  
"I have only one request mum."  
  
"What's that Ginny?"  
  
"Should.. Should Harry and I ever be caught or.. you know, I was wondering if you would take care of Jasmine for us?" Ginny asked. "I don't plan on being caught, and I know they'll never take Harry back alive. but we wanted to know if you would take care of her. Just in case."  
  
Molly felt a tear trickle down her face. "Jasmine is family dear. Whether it be I, Fleur, Hermione, Penelope, Angelina, Katie.. a Weasley will always be there for her."  
  
Ginny hugged her mum, tears falling from her eyes. "Thanks mum, I never doubted it, but we just needed to be sure."  
  
Molly looked at the clock and noted the time. She hurriedly handed the baby back to Ginny. She grabbed her daughter's cloak and put it around Ginny. Ginny was a little puzzled by this till her mother spoke. "You best be going. Ron usually stops by about now and I don't want you running into him."  
  
"I can handle Ron mum." Ginny explained.  
  
"Now listen hear, I'll have no fighting around my precious little granddaughter Ginny Weasley. She'll be exposed to enough of that if your husband can't clear his name anytime soon." Molly stated adamantly.  
  
"I love you mum." Ginny said and kissed the woman on her cheek.  
  
"I love you to dear. Now.. off you go." Molly said.  
  
Ginny exited the door and quickly left the Burrow before her brother arrived.  
  
The End of Part 2 


	14. Ch 14: Confessions of a Cowardly Mind

Chapter 14: Confession of a Cowardly Mind  
  
I have been in what the Minister dubbed "protective custody" since the day Harry Potter came looking for me at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was three years ago. My former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had the brilliant notion to have a double pretend to be me while I was in another part of the castle pretending to be someone else. Potter arrived much sooner than even Dumbledore anticipated and thrashed the aurors that had been charged with my "protection". When Potter fled the castle I was escorted to another part of the castle but I saw the bodies of the aurors as the medi-wizards worked on them. Several were missing their wand hands; others were just bruised and unconscious. Regardless, I was terrified to think of what Harry Potter would do to me when he found me.  
  
Harry Potter, the only son of James and Lily Potter. My close friends. Decades ago I sold them out to ensure my safety and to secure a position of power with the person I thought would be ruling the world very soon. Unfortunately my master failed in his effort to kill the youngest Potter and was himself defeated. During his third year at Hogwarts Harry himself found out about my role in his parents demise. He spared my life when my friends Remus and Sirius were about to kill me that night oh so long ago. How then some might ask did I repay this act of kindness?  
  
Simple, I helped frame him for murder.  
  
Now, after being transferred from one safe haven to another, I find myself back at Hogwarts. I pray that this time there will be no chance encounter with one Harry Potter, but I know fate has other plans for me this day.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"I'm here to talk to Peter Pettigrew." Sirius Black informed the auror guarding Peter's holding cell.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I'm under strict orders not to allow anyone into the cell without proper authorization." The auror announced.  
  
Sirius moved towards the man, a growl coming from his mouth when a hand grasped his shoulder. Albus Dubledore and Remus Lupin were standing behind him. Remus had been the person who was holding Sirius from the poor unfortunate man simply doing his job.  
  
"We all wish to talk to Pettigrew." Dumbledore stated.  
  
The auror knew better than to question "the" Albus Dumbledore. As a former Hogwarts student he had always held the man in awe. Unlocking the door he stood aside and allowed the three men in.  
  
"Good morning Peter." Albus announced.  
  
Peter looked up and saw the trio and nodded. Over the past year Peter had lost a considerable amount of weight. He was by no means thin but he was no longer the pudgy little cretin they once remembered. He was now a slightly cubby little cretin.  
  
"You don't look well." Remus stated.  
  
"I. I haven't had much of an appetite these past few years." Peter replied.  
  
"Why is that?" Sirius asked. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from the man who had sent him to Azkaban for twelve years.  
  
"Because for the past few years I've lived in fear of your godson finding me. and taking his vengeance upon me for betraying his parents." Peter answered.  
  
"Is that all you are afraid of Peter?" Albus asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Harry braved the ministry's aurors, his former teachers, and friends to find you. If he had wanted to kill you I'm sure he simply would have killed the auror masquerading as you. but he didn't. He wants something from you. What is it?" Albus requested.  
  
Peter didn't answer.  
  
"Peter, it would behoove you to answer. It may go a long way to keeping you alive." Sirius informed the animagus.  
  
"Wha.. what are you talking about?" Peter asked.  
  
Remus looked at the man. "If you don't tell us what we want to know we will ensure that next time young Potter finds you."  
  
Peter looked terrified. "Albus. shhh. surely you would not allow this to happen."  
  
"Alas Peter, last time Harry was here he cause considerable damage to the school. Should he return I'm sure he'd do significantly more and I can not in good conscience allow this." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Peter looked between the three men. He knew that it was all a play to get the information in his head but the fact was he didn't know if they were bluffing or not. After seeing the devastation Harry caused when he was here last time it was a wonder Peter was allowed back at the castle.  
  
Peter, knowing that he had to look out for his own best interested, sighed.  
  
"I'll need you to bring the Marauder's Map." Peter replied.  
  
"Accio Marauder's Map." Sirius said aloud. Moments later the map flew into Sirius' hand.  
  
"The evidence against Harry was purely circumstantial which was enough with someone like Fudge presiding." Peter stated.  
  
"You all believed him to be as bad as the dark lord himself. Well he is not." Peter stated. "Harry Potter is the apitimy of selflessness. He is kind and generous and as noble as anyone I have ever met. He is a true hero, and that is why he was framed."  
  
Before anyone could comment Peter Pettigrew continued. "Lucius & Draco Malfoy planned the whole thing with the blessing of you-know-who and was aided by me. The first step in framing Harry was the map in your hand. Now you may be asking yourself. how is that possible?" Peter stated. The three men looked at him awaiting the answer.  
  
"Simple. that is not the original Marauders Map." Peter stated. Remus and Sirius looked at him.  
  
"The night that we finished making the map I made a duplicate of it for myself." Peter said. It was rather simple, just like copying a parchment. I didn't have any plans for the copy myself. I just wanted to kept it as a memento of our greatest work." Peter stated.  
  
"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Remus asked.  
  
"Shut down the map and use it again only when it begins, ask the scroll for its creation date."  
  
Remus did as the former marauder instructed and his eyes flew open when he saw the date listed. It was created the day after James, Sirius, Peter, and he had made the map.  
  
"I made the copy after midnight so it lists the date as the following day. If you check the map again you'll find that there is a particular spell on that map."  
  
Remus handed the map to Sirius and awaited his response.  
  
"A misdirection spell. What was the misdirection?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Anyone using Polyjuice would appear as H. Potter." Peter answered. "Feel free to test it if you don't believe me."  
  
"Who framed HARRY???" Sirius asked grabbing the short man by his shirt collar.  
  
"The person specifically responsible would be Draco Malfoy. He was the person who used all the unforgivables. and killed poor Hagrid." Peter said.  
  
"How is it that you managed to switch the original map with the copy?" Remus asked.  
  
"Think back Remus, can you remember who you had detention with the week Harry was framed Remus?" Peter asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Remus said in sudden realization. It could be no other person.  
  
"He had the map in hand, his associates in Slytherin then created a diversion that called for all the staff in the area to check it out. With your attention diverted, Draco switched the maps and you were none the wiser. Two days later, pretending to be Harry he executed the plan to tarnish Harry's image. A job he did quite well and thoroughly enjoyed I understand."  
  
Sirius was fuming at the information he had been listening too. Remus looked sick and Albus looked rather pale.  
  
"How is it that Harry wasn't around for any of this?" Albus asked.  
  
"He had received a letter he though was from Ginny Weasley. When he arrived at their meeting spot Lucius Malfoy stunned the poor boy. He then placed a preprogrammed portkey in his hand that would transport him to a location for you to find him at."  
  
"So Harry is innocent." Albus reiterated.  
  
"Yes. Harry Potter is innocent. You helped send an innocent boy to Azkaban. The one person who could defeat the dark lord was broken, humiliated, and after his escape hunted like a rabid animal." Peter stated.  
  
Sirius, who had not released his hold on Peter, slammed the man against the stonewall. "You did it again. You sent another innocent person to Azkaban."  
  
Peter struggled but finally managed to say, "Yes. but this time. you helped put him there. Voldemort was counting on all of you to believe what you knew to be true, rather than follow your hearts. There is no doubt in my mind that had the three of you in this room made every effort to check all the facts, or even use veritaserum, Harry would never have been found guilty."  
  
Sirius let Peter fall to the ground. Peter, while being a miserable traitor spoke words that rang truer than any even Albus had ever spoken. The three present never gave Harry the benefit of the doubt. Now, so many years later, the three didn't know if they'd ever find a way to make it up to him.  
  
"She was right." Sirius finally stated to Remus and Albus. The two looked at him wondering who she was.  
  
"Ginny. she said he was innocent. For the past fourteen years she never wavered in her belief he was innocent. She even risked everything to be with him. and she was right." Sirius stated.  
  
"We have to get the Minister of Magic." Remus stated. "We have to get Harry's name cleared immediately."  
  
"It won't do you any good." Peter stated.  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh don't get me wrong. sure you'll clear Harry's name and he'll be able to walk around without a disguise, however do you think he'll ever forgive you Sirius? Or you Remus? Or even you Albus?" Peter asked.  
  
"You sent him to Azkaban for a decade. an innocent young man, and you condemned him to hell. No, you'll be luckily if he doesn't end up back there for killing the three of you for what you allowed to happen to him."  
  
"What about you. do you think he'll show you mercy again?" Sirius stated.  
  
"I'm dead no matter what Sirius. If not by Harry then by you-know-who's servants. I've been on borrowed time for too long. No. after all is said and done I'm a condemned man. but now that I've told my tale I no longer care." Peter said and then slowly fell to the cot in his cell.  
  
"I sold out Lily and James for a place of power that never came. I framed the boy that spared my miserable life. I've betrayed V-V-Voldemort one to many times now. no, I'm prepared for death now. I think I'll even welcome it." Peter stated.  
  
Before any of the men could respond Severus Snape appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Headmaster. you should come immediately. We have visitors that require your immediate attention.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black left immediately to see what was going on.  
  
As the auror locked the door Peter Pettigrew looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"It is like he said it would occur. When my story ends Harry Potter's begins. and the world will never be the same again. 


	15. Ch 15: Encounter at Edinburgh

Chapter 15: Encounter at Edinburgh  
  
Ginny Potter was holding the hand of her three-year-old daughter Jasmine as the two walked through the streets of Edinburgh, Scotland. Ginny had never gone shopping here and she was rather enjoying the sites, and the company. The weather was constantly changing from rain one minute to partially cloudy the next.  
  
Jasmine was growing up so quickly Ginny could hardly believe it. It seemed like only yesterday that she was an infant, now she was running and playing, wanting to do things by herself, and of course. talking up a storm. Jasmine was now the spitting image of her mother, save a few of her father's features. With the exception of her eyes most of her father's features were drowned out. Ginny convinced Harry not to alter Jasmine's hair color with a glamour spell because their problems shouldn't be forced on Jasmine. Jasmine was not aware of her parent's unique situation, and even if she did she wouldn't understand it. Ginny herself still had black hair and blue eyes. She did this through muggle means with colored contacts and hair coloring.  
  
"Mummy, Mummy. want sweets." Jasmine called out as she pointed to some sweets through the window.  
  
Ginny smiled at her little angel. "Jasmine what do we say when we want something?"  
  
"Pwease Mummy???" Jasmine said with little puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok love. Since you asked nicely we'll get you some sweets." Ginny smiled and nodded her head. Jasmine jumped up and down clapping her hands and ran to the door of the shop. Ginny opened the door and Jasmine raced into the shop. The two then bought some of Jasmine's favorites, and a few that Ginny could still eat. The two quickly departed the store. The sweet smell in the store made Ginny nauseous, which was hardly surprising considering everything had a habit of doing this since she was six months pregnant with her second child.  
  
"Mummy. when's de baby coming?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Soon love. Three more months."  
  
Spotting a restaurant, the famished Ginny and slightly hungry Jasmine sat down and waited for their server to arrive. A young woman came out with a booster seat for Jasmine and asked them what they would like to drink. Ginny informed the young lady what they would like. The server smiled at Jasmine and proceeded to get the drinks.  
  
"It quiet Mummy." Jasmine stated.  
  
"Yes it is." Ginny responded looking around. The town was practically deserted from what Ginny could tell. Shops were open and there were a few people in each one but nothing the likes of which Ginny had seen anywhere else. Edinburgh was a decent sized city and she was surprised to see it so deserted.  
  
"Here are your drinks, do you know what you'd like to order?" The server asked.  
  
Ginny, returning her attention to the here and now, looked at the young woman and placed her order. Jasmine cutely chimed in what she desired as well. The server and Ginny smiled at the little girl. She was so cute when she tried to act older than her age.  
  
"Your orders will be right up." The server informed them.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"Mummy I scawed." Jasmine said after the two left the restaurant. The weather had changed to dark clouds and the town was still quite desolate.  
  
"Why's that angel?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"Cause de clouds dark and no pea-pulls round. It scawy." Jasmine answered.  
  
As if to make a point Ginny felt a shiver creep down her spine. She looked around and saw no one about but did not like the feelings that were coming over her. "Maybe we should go home then." Ginny stated.  
  
Jasmine nodded her head in agreement and began pulling her mum in the direction of the train station. As the two walked to the entrance Ginny felt very cold, then hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned around again but saw no one. She then felt Jasmine tug on her hand.  
  
"Stwanger Mummy." Jasmine pointed to a man by the train station entrance. He had not been there before Ginny had turned to check behind her but suddenly he war baring their way. Ginny instantly recognized the man. She pulled her daughter back and headed for another part of town. The man was suddenly in front of her again.  
  
Ginny lifted her daughter up and started backing away from the man.  
  
"Hello Ginny. I like the new look." The man stated.  
  
"Ron." Ginny replied. "You look the same. Nice scar, it suits you."  
  
Ron had the wound healed but never had the scar removed. He knew Ginny was trying to push his buttons but he had a job to do. Sighed aloud he said, "I have to bring you in Ginny. Both of you."  
  
"Over your dead body." Ginny replied.  
  
"Ginny. don't make this any harder that it already is. It's for your own good." Ron pleaded. "Yours and your children."  
  
"Stay away from us Ronald."  
  
Jasmine looked at her mother. "Is tat Unca Won?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Yes love, that's your uncle." Ginny replied not taking her eyes off her brother. It had been several years since she saw him last. As she gazed at him in contempt she thought to herself that she could have gone several more without seeing him.  
  
"Unca Won uptet Mummy. Bad Unca Won." Jasmine said pointing her finger at the red haired man.  
  
This brought a small smile to Ron's face. "She's really quite lovely." Ron stated.  
  
"If I thought you'd meant it as opposed to distracting me from your associates trying to sneak up on me then I would take it as a complement." Ginny replied.  
  
"Ginny. it's very important that you surrender now. I'm trying to help you and your children but if you don't let me I can't be held responsible for what will happen."  
  
Ginny took two more steps away from her brother.  
  
"Please Ginny, the Ministries Polices have changed since you and Harry escaped, they're not very favorable to fugitives. especially because of how Harry has managed to constantly evade capture. Please Ginny." Ron said before a voice interrupted him. "Time's up Weasley."  
  
A voice yelled from behind Ginny. "You had your chance, now it's my turn."  
  
Ginny looked to see a man dressed in all black clothes, black glasses and clutching a wand.  
  
"Brian, don't do it. It's not necessary." Ron yelled.  
  
Ginny noted that the man her brother had called Brian disregarded his warning. With a flick of his wand five large looking metal objects suddenly surrounded Ginny. They resembled large suits of armors. Armors that could fit a full sized mountain troll.  
  
"Ginny Potter you and your daughter are completely surrounded by five of the ministries latest creations. We call them War Golems. They were designed with the specific purpose of capturing dangerous felons. such as your husband. Unit 1 apprehend Mrs. Potter. Units 2,3,4, and 5 stand fast."  
  
One of the metal monstrosities began walking towards Ginny and Jasmine. It raised its large right arm, opened its hand, and proceeded to grab the two Potters. Ginny held her hand out and the War Golem arm stopped moving towards them. It then began making a creaking sound. Brian and Ron watched as the Golem's arm creaked and groaned for another minute until the gears in the arm and shoulder finally failed and the arm broke off. Ginny lowered her arm and exhaled deeply. She normally didn't exert herself doing something as trivial as destroying an inanimate object that but due to her delicate condition her abilities were severely weakened.  
  
"Impressive Mrs. Potter, but utterly futile. Units 4 and 5, disable her now." Brian Cassidy ordered.  
  
The two units moved towards Ginny and Jasmine. Ginny clutched her little girl to her. She didn't have the strength to combat another of these so quickly, much less two of these abominations. She looked at Ron one last time and the look was that of hatred.  
  
"Ginny." Ron pleaded one final time.  
  
Get stuffed Ronald Weasley. Ginny stated telepathically through clenched teeth.  
  
Ron was about to speak up when he and Brian both heard an odd sound. The two men cast looked around but could not find the source of the sound. Finally they their gaze skyward just in time to see the form of a man, howling like a wolf, falling from high above. Unit 5 never had a chance. The person hit the unit with the impact of a cannon shell. The ground shook, the pavement flew up and smashed around everyone save Ginny and Jasmine. When the dust and debris settled a lone figure, the figure of Harry Potter rose from the remains of Unit 5. Brian and Ron were stupefied at the results of Harry's attack. The impact of his body on the unit compressed it so that its main body was thinner than a manhole cover. The units arms were separate from its body and were lying two feet in from where Harry stood.  
  
"All units engage primary target!" Brian ordered.  
  
Unit 1 was the first to attack. Raising its only arm it swung a clenched fist at Harry. Harry, not moving mimicked Ginny's movements earlier. Only instead of stopping in mid-air the War Golem's fist collided with what appeared to be a barrier. Harry then clenched his fist and the Golem's arm crumpled like it was tin foil. Harry then motioned with his other hand, held the unit in place and yanked the useless arm from its socket and dropped it to the ground. Harry drew his right arm back, balled his fist, and punched the metal unit with all his might. Unit 1 flew backwards and knocked over units 3 and 4 severely damaging them.  
  
Unit 2 managed to deploy weapons from its interior. They appeared to be magical in nature and Harry decided not to let this get to out of hand. His family was near by and didn't want to risk further harm to them. The Golem started to creak loudly and Brian and Ron watch as Unit 2 folded in on itself. Within moments it was a giant metal ball. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
As Unit 3 rose to its metal feet Harry opened his hand and as if all the cold in the area were being drawn into one spot a ball of sky blue energy held position in his hand. When Unit 3 moved towards Harry the young man threw the sphere at it. Unit 3 literally froze on the spot. Ginny, who had recovered some of her strength flung the frozen Golem at Brian Cassidy. The man leaped away as the Golem shattered against the wall he was standing near.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Ron could not believe the War Golems were taking the thrashing that Harry was dishing out. Within five minutes Harry had destroyed not one but two War Golems and severely damaged a third. The golems had been tested against twenty Death Eaters still residing in Azkaban. They had been promised official pardons if they were successful in defeating them. It took two minutes for the War Golem to dispatch them. The Death Eaters were vaporized, their magic useless against the automaton. The ministry was so sure they had finally found the way to dispatch Harry. Now there were now only two fully functioning units left and he was sure it was only a matter of time before they were destroyed. No sooner than Ron thought it did that in fact happen. Harry simply looked at the two remaining units and the bolts that securely held the units together flew out and floated around the two units. Ron watched as the metal plates lost their cohesion and fell to the ground.  
  
Unit 1 rose to its feet again and deployed what looked like two small cannons from its chest. It fired two large cannon balls at Harry. With a wave of his hand the projectiles rebounded on the Golem and smashed its cannons with the first shot and its head with the second. The unit then fell to the ground.  
  
"Impressive Mr. Potter. But utterly futile." Brian stated. As soon as the remaining two Golems were dispatched thirty hit wizards apparated into the area surround Harry and his family. Wands drawn and ready to cast their spells the hit wizards all wore a look of triumph.  
  
"Last Chance Potter. what will it be?" Brian inquired.  
  
Harry looked around him. He and his family were completely surrounded. He knew for a fact that he could deflect the majority of the spells cast his way but not all. Then there was his family. He would not allow a random spell to strike any of his loved ones. Harry looked at Brian Cassidy, then to the ground.  
  
"What do you say Potter? Do you yield?" Brian demanded to know.  
  
Brian Cassidy was thoroughly enjoying the defeated look on his opponents face. After years of eluding the Ministry he was finally tasked with the job of bringing down Harry Potter. An assignment he'd been hoping for since the young man's escape. Now, at long last he would be known as the man that caught Harry Potter.  
  
It was then that Harry looked up grinning. He slowly raised his left hand to his throat and clutched something that looked like a choker.  
  
"Green Light." Harry said aloud. 


	16. Ch 16: The End of an Era

Chapter 16: The End of an Era  
  
The once empty streets of Edinburgh, Scotland were now filled with over thirty people. All of these people had one thought on their mind. If he moves, he's dead. Harry Potter knew this, if for no apparent reason then because he was a telepath. Luckily for him his opponents did not know this.  
  
"What do you mean, Green Light?" Brian Cassidy repeated.  
  
As if to answer his question a large group of men dressed in gunmetal gray suits exited the buildings from the surrounding area. Several large black helicopters encircled the area, all of which dropped thick cords and groups of men slid down them. The hit wizards, Brian Cassidy and Ron Weasley suddenly found themselves vastly outnumbered three to one. Each of the men surrounding them was armed with a large variety of muggle weapons. All of these weapons pointed at various hit wizards. Each hit wizard had three red dots on their heads, arms and chests.  
  
Brian Cassidy was the first to move and say, "Immobulus."  
  
A ripple effect, similar to dropping a pebble into a body of water spread out and all the men suddenly stopped moving. Brian, Ron and the Hit Wizards smiled until one of the muggles squeezed his trigger. The single bullet flew threw the air and struck Brian Cassidy in his right shoulder. Brian was flung to the ground by the sudden impact of a bullet crashing into his bone. The hit wizards were about to respond when Harry Potter spoke up.  
  
"I wouldn't advise doing that," Harry said. "These men are MI-5 or for those of you who don't know muggle acronyms, Her Majesties Security Service. For those of you that are totally ignorant and haven't the slightest notion, her majesty as in the Queen of England. They have been specially trained by me for the past two years to fight and win against any magical or supernatural opponents. In this case, that would be all of you. Further more they have a several tactical advantages over wizards and witches that you are now about to become aware of. Your spells won't work on them. but their weapons will work on you. You can of course disregard everything I'm saying and find out for yourselves but I'd highly advise against it."  
  
The hit wizards took in all of the words that Harry Potter spoke. Some thought he was bluffing. Others weren't willing to take their chances. Six wizards drew their wands and launched curses at the closest muggle. The hit wizards watched in surprise as some of their most potent curses dissipated before their eyes.  
  
To make their point several MI-5 team members promptly shot the aggressive wizards in the arms, legs and hands. All the shots were non fatal as they were in no danger from any of the spells cast. Harry Telekinetically lifted every wand from their owner's possession and proceeded to snap them into twigs.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," Harry stated signaling to a man behind him.  
  
"Medic," one of the men called out. Two teams of medics then began patching up the downed wizards. While this was going on Harry drew a scroll out and proceeded to read it to those in attendance.  
  
"By order of Her Majesty, the Prime Minister and the British Parliament your authority to enforce wizarding law on British citizens has been revoked!"  
  
Harry paused for a moment and looked at Brian Cassidy who was being helped to his feet. "Actually it was revoked last week and I've been letting you dig your graves." He then continued to read the proclamation.  
  
"You have no authority anywhere in Europe, or anywhere else for that matter. You are all under arrest for the destruction of public property, assault, battery, three counts of attempted kidnapping, and a few other crimes that will be listed at your trial. You will surrender your wands and any magical items you possess now. well you don't have to worry about the wands any longer," Harry informed them.  
  
"Surrender now or else." On that signal several of the men took up positions at point blank range to make their point to the wizards. Any muggleborn or halfblood wizards might be tempted to fight back (and actually know how), the purebloods wouldn't have a clue how to resist these odds.  
  
Harry then casually walked over to Ron Weasley. He looked the man square in the face and smiled. "That includes you Ronald."  
  
One of his troops then came over, forcefully pulling the red head's arms behind his back so he could hand cuff him. "How is it that you can arrest us? You're a known fugitive!" Ron blurted out.  
  
Harry's smile widened. "Ginny and I were officially pardoned by the British Parliament the day after the government revoked the Ministry of Magic's authority over British citizens." "You'll never get away with this Harry. When Dumbledore and the Minister find out--" "Ron you stupid prat, do you think I'm worried about Dumbledore and Diggory. They are no threat to anyone. They have no power or authority anywhere. Also they should be finding out what I'm up to about. oh right about now. They and every country on the face of this." Harry stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Harry informed his brother-in- law.  
  
"Sir the gateway is ready to transport us to the specified coordinates," another agent informed Harry.  
  
"Then let us not keep them waiting any longer," Harry informed the man, then ordered, "Bring him." Pointing at Ron. The officer put his gun barrel at Ron's back and ordered him to move. Ron kept pace with Harry.  
  
Harry walked over and kissed his wife. She and the baby were both fine and Jasmine was only crying a little bit. She had been terrified when the War Golems appeared but when her daddy arrived to save them she was able to rest easy in her mum's arms.  
  
"Bad Unca Won," Jasmine stated pointing her finger at him then gave him a raspberry. Ginny kissed her daughter. Ron looked at his sister hoping for some sort of sympathy. Ginny gave him none.  
  
"Ready to return to become part of history?" Harry asked.  
  
"More than ready love," Ginny stated.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore had never imagined he would be seeing the sight before him. Human beings have only been flying through mechanical means for less than a century yet here, in the supposedly protected grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a group of muggle helicopters were landing around the school. A large group of men exited their metal flying machines, weapons drawn, and stood downfield from Hogwarts. Hermione Weasley, current muggle studies professor looked through a pair of omnioculars at the congregation of troops.  
  
"Do you think they know we're here?" Minerva asked Albus.  
  
"I'm not sure. They appear to be waiting for something," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Hermione, what are those things on their heads?" Minerva asked.  
  
"They're wearing helmets with some sort of electrical device on them. I'm not sure what, I never studied military technology," Hermione said, "But because of the wards around Hogwarts they shouldn't be able to use them."  
  
As Hermione finished her statement the company of troops began marching on the doors to Hogwarts. The soldiers stopped mid march and slung their weapons over their shoulder, indicating they were not acting hostile.  
  
"Do you think they see us?" Minerva asked again.  
  
"I would hazard to guess yes," Albus answered.  
  
"What shall we do Albus?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Tell the staff to be ready. For what I don't know but to be prepared for anything," Dumbledore informed the deputy head mistress.  
  
The group then stopped about fifteen paces from the Headmaster and Muggle Studies teacher. No one moved. They simply stood in place as if awaiting an order. Amos Diggory arrived via portkey a minute later between Headmaster Dumbledore and the company of soldiers.  
  
"I see your situation is no better than mine was Albus," Amos informed the Headmaster.  
  
"What do you mean?" Albus asked.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic, the Auror Training Facility and now Hogwarts itself are all surrounded by these. people. I barely managed to flee the ministry before they overran my office. None of our wards, charms, or curses have any affect on them."  
  
Before Amos could continue one of the masked soldiers shouted, "Company, Split Formation. March." The troops to the left of Amos, Albus and Hermione proceeded to move left, and the ones on the right moved right. There was now a large gap between the two groups.  
  
It was then that a gateway ten feet by ten feet opened. The gateway was yellow in color and was like someone had cut out a ten by ten piece of the world. The first person that walked through the gateway surprised everyone. It was one Ronald Weasley. Hermione was shocked and then horrified when she saw he was in handcuffs. That look was nothing compared to the look on the Minister of Magic's face when Harry Potter walked out next with his family. Several troops wearing similar garments to the men surrounding Hogwarts accompanied them as the gateway then sealed itself behind the last man.  
  
Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were outside moments after Harry's arrival. From the looks on their faces, Harry guessed that their opinions of him had changed since the last time he saw them. Had he cared he might have scanned them to see what was on their minds. if he cared, which he didn't.  
  
"Amos," Harry greeted the former Minister of Magic. He then turned his attention to his former headmaster, "No Albus, I'm not here to turn myself in so don't even say it," Harry stated. The past few times Harry had seen his former headmaster the first words out of his mouth were to give himself up and be shown leniency.  
  
"Why is Ron in handcuffs?" Hermione asked before anyone else could utter a word.  
  
"Let's see," Harry said as he pulled out a pad of paper, "Destruction of public property, assault, battery, impersonating a law officer, three counts of attempted kidnapping, harassment, carrying concealed weapons, and a few other crimes."  
  
"Harry you're a fugitive. You can't possibly have any authority," Hermione stated. Harry was about to comment on that when someone spoke up.  
  
"We know the truth now Harry," Sirius interrupted. The look on his face was similar to the one he had after explaining his part in the death of Harry's parents.  
  
"What truth is this?" Amos and Hermione asked in unison.  
  
"We just received a full confession from Peter Pettigrew ten minutes ago. Lucius and Draco Malfoy set up Harry with the help of Pettigrew. We have the evidence that can prove him innocent," Albus Dumbledore explained.  
  
The news shocked all that knew the whole story save three people. Those three people were the Potters.  
  
"You're news comes too little too late Mr. Black," Ginny Potter announced in her harshest tone.  
  
"Ginny, Harry is innocent," Remus stated.  
  
"Funny Remus. I specifically remember uttered those same words for the past SEVENTEEN YEARS," Ginny yelled. She was covering Jasmine's ears as she did so.  
  
"Innocent?" Ron uttered.  
  
"Yes Ronald. IN-NO-CENT!" Ginny stated.  
  
"Harry I--" But Ron never got to finish his statement.  
  
RONALD WEASLEY. SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO MAKE UP WHAT YOU DID TO HARRY. IF JASMINE WEREN'T HERE I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT YOU WOULD BE ON THE GROUND IN A WORLD OF HURT!!! KEEP YOUR LIPS SHUT AND MAYBE THAT TEENY TINY LITTLE BRAIN OF YOURS WILL LEARN SOMETHING FOR A CHANGE!!! a voice that sounded like an enraged Ginny Potter yelled in his head in a manner that he had not heard since they were children.  
  
Tears came to Ron's eyes. The hurtfully loud voice resonating in his thick skull was giving him a severe headache. Ron wiped his eyes and shut his mouth.  
  
"So after seventeen years. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer in the world, an accomplished Occlumens & Legilimens admits that he was wrong. That he helped condemn a sixteen-year- old boy to hell without giving him the benefit of the doubt or even bother to check for himself if he was telling the truth," Harry stated.  
  
"Anything to say in your defense DUMBledore?" Harry asked his former headmaster. Everyone noticed how Harry had overemphasized the world dumb in Albus' name. When Albus did not reply Harry then moved to Hermione. She had tears in her eyes as well.  
  
"Ginny told me that while you didn't help me any you at least had your doubts. While I don't yet forgive you I won't hold a grudge against you Hermione," Harry stated. He gave the girl a quick hug to show he was being sincere. Hermione hugged him back. Harry the walked over to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The look he was giving them could melt a cauldron. "Albus, would you please put a silencing charm around my lovely wife and daughter please?"  
  
Without asking any questions, Dumbledore did as he was requested.  
  
"I want you both to know, while I'm glad the truth has finally come out, that it is too little too late. I hate you," Harry said pointing to Remus Lupin. "I hate you," he said pointing to Albus. "And there are no words to describe how much I despise you," Harry said looking his godfather square in the eyes.  
  
"None of you believed in me. You proved that time and time again over the past seventeen years. You played right into Voldemort's hands by believing I could ever work for him. So there is no doubt in your mind, let me make this perfectly clear to the three of you, I hate you all, and I never want to see the three of you again. ever!" Harry told them.  
  
Harry waited for the impact of his words to sink into their heads. He motioned for his lieutenant to place Ron over by the three wizards. " Incase there are any doubts how I feel about the lot of you," Harry said, "allow me to share my feelings with you."  
  
With those words spoken Harry projected all the emotions he'd stored over the past seventeen years into the quartet. Every painful memory brought out by the Dementors, every emotional attack brought on by his connection to Voldemort, every angry thought he had about them, Harry empathically transmitted it to the four men. He did this for three minutes straight. Some would consider it torture. Harry thought it was poetic justice.  
  
"Now you can honestly say you know how I feel," Harry stated to the four men when he was done. The four wizards looked quite sick, Hermione couldn't believe that even Dumbledore looked like he was going to heave.  
  
"Occlumency protects the mind from invaders, but I wasn't attacking the mind," Harry said, "I was attacking the heart."  
  
"Why didn't you do that to me as well?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Because you were at least sympathetic to me and questioned my guilt. The others never gave me the benefit of the doubt," Harry stated.  
  
Harry then gave Amos Diggory his undivided attention  
  
"Clearly." Amos stated, "These facts will have to be verified. Upon which--"  
  
Harry held up his hand stopping Amos from speaking. He then motioned for his lieutenant. The man drew a letter from his satchel and handed it to Harry. Harry opened the letter and read it aloud.  
  
"By order of her Majesty, the Prime Minister and the British Parliament, no organization shall have the authority to detain or imprison citizens of the United Kingdom without proper trial by said kingdom's courts. All law organizations shall fall under the British Government and its appointed department heads. Any organization that does not respond by the date specified shall be considered non-existent until a time that that they are re- instituted. Etc, Etc, Etc." Harry stated.  
  
"For those of you that haven't been paying attention for the week since this announcement was made, The Ministry of Magic is closed. You have no authority what so ever anymore. I am here to take into custody Peter Pettigrew, and Amos Diggory. Also after the Ministry of Magic's authority was revoked the British courts reviewed my case, Ginny and I have already officially pardoned," Harry informed those gathered.  
  
"You can't do this," Amos protested.  
  
"According to the laws of the land I can Amos. See, since my escape I've been planning for this day, the day that I exposed the existence of magic to the world. You see, several other wizards and witches that you cast out long ago have spent the better part of four years preparing devices that would work regardless of magical wards. With out the restrictions of the Ministry we were able to accomplish quite a bit," Harry stated.  
  
"Harry, you can't let the world know we exist," Remus pleaded.  
  
"Its already done Lupin. I spent the first few years making deals with every government in the world. The one thing they all seem to agree with is that the wizarding world cannot be allowed to govern itself. You," Harry pointed to Albus and Amos, "would allow wizards and witches to alter the memories of people for your own protection as a means to keep the truth buried. You allowed Lord Voldemort to reign not once but twice now. He killed countless muggles and it was all covered up. And of course, you sent me to Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit," He reminded them.  
  
"No, the world needs to change so that what happened to me can never happen again," Harry adamantly stated.  
  
Harry then waved to his lieutenant. "Amos Diggory you are charged with failing to adhere to the laws of the land. You have allowed numerous unauthorized black ops teams to roam the lands after the laws were established. I'm afraid you will have to answer for your crimes. All of your aurors have been arrested, your hit wizards are being given a chance to surrender, but my men have orders to shoot any that resist. Also Azkaban is under our authority now," Harry stated.  
  
"You're going to destroy the civilized world as we know it Harry," Hermione stated.  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic Hermione. You are a muggle-born witch, it didn't take you long to accept being different, your parents accepted it, eventually the world as a whole will get along with magic as well," Harry said.  
  
"And what of those that won't accept it. They will try and persecute us because we're different," Remus replied.  
  
"The world as a whole persecutes other races simply because they are different Remus. We will just be another minority. True many will fear us at first because we are different, but we must make strides to change that perception. Laws have been proposed and approved protecting us. Of course it will go a long way when we start helping the world instead of hindering it," Harry explained.  
  
"We have never hindered the world," Amos retorted.  
  
"By not helping you have hindered it. Natural resources have been squandered because there was no alternative at the time. Had you aided your fellow man, that might not be so," Harry said, "I don't mean to imply we, as a society, should handle all of the worlds problems, but we can sure help try and solve and further them. Although it was probably a good thing to stay out of World War 1 and 2, not telling how nasty things would have turned out with magic involved there."  
  
Harry then turned to his subordinate; he said, "Lieutenant, escort my family home, then have alpha company take stations in the designated areas around the school and await further instructions."  
  
"Yes sir," the man responded and began carrying out his orders.  
  
"Oh yes, Albus.." Harry said his back to the man, "I expect you to tender your resignation immediately. You've proven that you are no longer capable of making good judgment calls. You are a liability to this school, one that I cannot allow to remain. The same goes for tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber." Harry pointed to Lupin and Black.  
  
"Hermione, until further notice you are acting Headmistress of Hogwarts. do try and be a better head of school than your predecessor."  
  
With a wave of his hand Ron's cuffs were released. "Mr. Weasley is free to go Lieutenant," Harry said. The officer nodded in response. Harry walked over to Ron and looked him square in the eyes.  
  
"Because I love and respect your mum and dad I am letting you go Ron. All charges against you will be dropped and no additional charges made. You may keep your wand and sword but never carry your blade in public again," Harry said.  
  
Before Ron could thank him Harry said, "One last thing. don't ever darken my doorstep. ever. You are not welcome in my home."  
  
Harry then departed with the Amos Diggory and the recently arrived and extremely pale Peter Pettigrew in tow.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself man, if I was going to kill you Peter you would already be dead," Harry stated.  
  
That remark did little to comfort Peter as they walked through the gateway.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
The room was extremely dark when he was thrown in. It took him a moment to get to his feet. When a light came on Cornelius Fudge was sitting in the chamber that he once presided over for many years. Earlier that day he had been forcibly removed from his home and brought, blindfolded, here for some unknown reason by men he didn't know.  
  
"It's time to atone for your sins Fudge," a voice called out from the darkness.  
  
"Who's there? What sins have I committed?" Cornelius asked.  
  
"You were a politician Fudge, the question you should ask is what sins haven't you committed?"  
  
"What is my crime?" Cornelius asked in a worried tone. Fudge buried his face in his hands. "What is my crime?"  
  
The light came on above his former position and sitting above him was Harry Potter.  
  
"You tell me Fudge. what could you possibly had done?" Harry asked the man, with a smirk.  
  
"Potter?" Fudge said in disbelief.  
  
"I told you one day I would be here and you would be down there atoning for your sins. You helped Voldemort get me out of the way. You took a bribe from Lucius Malfoy to set me up. You selected a group of wizards and witches that would vote the way you told them to. Is it any wonder that you are now yourself going to be tried and convicted of treason against Great Britain?" Harry asked of the man who became more pitiful by the moment.  
  
"What are you going on about? Great Britain takes no notice of us!" Fudge responded.  
  
"That all ended last week Cornelius, when the parliament dissolved the Ministry and will now be the ones judging all cases, even magical ones," Harry gleefully informed the idiotic simpleton.  
  
"Tha... that's impossible," Fudge cried.  
  
"Thanks to you it is very possible," Harry said with a smile on his face.  
  
"M... me??? What did I do?" Cornelius asked.  
  
"If you hadn't railroaded me ten years ago none of this would ever have happened. The wizarding world would still be an autonomous entity and you wouldn't be going to prison. Funny how things work out isn't it? I went to Azkaban for crimes I didn't commit, and you're going to prison, possibly execution for crimes you did commit." Harry said. Fudge watched as two of the men who had brought him before Harry once again stood besides him, ready to take him away.  
  
"For the record Fudge, you're on your way to be tried for your crimes. You, as former Minister of Magic, are accountable for wrong doings dating back to your term in office. I imagine that's quite a few."  
  
"Noooooo," Fudge screamed as the men started to remove him from the chamber.  
  
"Cornelius..." Harry said. The two guards stopped momentarily and Fudge looked at the young man. "I want you to know that you will be given a fair trial, something you and your contemporaries denied me all those years ago," Harry said as the men removed Fudge from the room.  
  
As soon as the door was closed the lights went off, for the last time. 


	17. Ch 17: A Bold New World

Chapter 17: A Bold New World  
  
HARRY POTTER NOT GUILTY  
  
New Evidence Proves Potter Innocent  
  
By Billie Glazer, Special Correspondent  
  
In a startling turn of events, Harry James Potter was cleared of all charges when new evidence and a confession by Peter Pettigrew proved that Mr. Potter was in fact not guilty of the crimes he was sentenced to Azkaban for seventeen years. Also new information has come to light that those that were presiding on the Wizengamont in 1996 were bribed to convict him of the charge of murdering Rubeus Hagrid former gamekeeper of Hogwarts, all other charges that had been added since Mr. Potter's escape from Azkaban have also been dismissed. Lucius Malfoy who has been suspected of being Death Eaters for some time was implicated in the bribery of the court and his son, Draco also under suspicion of being a Death Eater, in the murder of Hagrid. When the Daily Prophet tried to contact either of the Malfoy's, they had mysteriously vanished and were unavailable for comment.  
  
WIZARDING WORLD EXPOSED!  
  
By Billie Glazer, Special Correspondent  
  
In other news, a recent turn of events the wizarding world, as we know it, has ended. During his flight from justice (Editors note: Mr. Potter has been cleared of all charges.), Harry Potter met with muggle governments around the world to ensure that Wizarding Ministries would never again be able to wrongfully accuse or imprison wizards without due process. This had happened twice in recent years to Mr. Potter and Sirius Black who was until recently a professor in Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts were both convicted of murder that neither committed. This would also ensure that magical crimes against muggles and wizards would be dealt with in a court of law, much like the British High Court. These new developments would also make the rise of the Dark Lord in any form virtually impossible.  
  
The governments of the world have announced to the muggle world that magic does in fact exist and their plans to incorporate it into the everyday lives of the general population. While many of the religious leaders and their followers do continue to deny the existence of magic, many muggles in general welcome us.  
  
In a statement from Arthur Weasley, Interim Minister of Magical Affairs for The United Kingdom announced the first Magical Studies class for muggles. This class, which will be taught at yet undetermined campus, will be very similar to our own muggles studies class. The class is designed to teach students about our history, various creatures and how we live on a daily basis. The members of the now defunct Muggle Relations departments across the world are being asked to begin this class in their own countries.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"Well if you thought you were going to keep your name out of the papers you were obviously mistaken." Ginny informed her husband. It was very early in the morning and she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and reading the very last edition of the Daily Prophet as the wizarding world knew it.  
  
"It will blow over. I'm more concerned about tomorrow's operation. Once its over we'll finally be free." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's neck in a loving embrace. He kissed his lover's head and enjoyed the feeling of absolute freedom. Pardoned by the Prime Minister as well as being exonerated by the wizarding world was a great feeling. His family funds were finally released as well as all of his confiscated personal effects.  
  
"Didn't you feel a tad guilty about ruining the wizarding economy?" Ginny asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"Not even a tinge of guilt love." Harry stated.  
  
He had tried to make a deal with the goblins during his flight from the ministry only to have the goblins double-cross him. Harry promised them that they would regret it. True to his word, they now regretted ever crossing Harry Potter. All wizarding transactions were now in muggle money. The goblins were now obligated to follow modern economic rules and regulations (yet another loss of profits and infinitely more paper work). The goblins now despised the Potters but unfortunately were now in no position to do anything about it. The wizarding world had been informed that muggle banks were giving a better exchange rate than Gringotts for currency so if the goblins wanted to stay in business they had to match the rates posted by the Federal Trade Commission or lose out when they exchanged their money.  
  
Ginny and Harry were currently residing in their family cabin located in Michigan. Ginny had loved the area so much during their brief stay three years ago that she pleaded with Harry to buy the cabin and the land it resided on. Harry readily agreed and made the owner an offer he would be stupid to refuse. True Harry paid more than it was worth, but to he and Ginny it was worth every penny.  
  
Walking hand in hand to the living room, the proud parents looked on as Jasmine lay sleeping on the couch. The little girl loved falling asleep there. The couch looked out on the lake with a good view of the sky. Sunsets, moonrises, and sunrises were always amazing to watch and Jasmine loved each and every event.  
  
"What's on your mind love?" Harry asked his wife as she looked at their child.  
  
"She's growing up so fast." Ginny said.  
  
"That she is. Pretty soon she'll be going to school. Whatever will we do when she's gone." Harry asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"I'm sure we can come up with a few things Mr. Potter."  
  
"Always good to know Mrs. Potter."  
  
Harry ran his hand over Ginny's stomach. The baby was kicking up a storm. This brought a large smile to the happy parents faces.  
  
"Your son is going to be quite the fighter. just like his dad." Ginny said as she leaned into her husband's embrace.  
  
"Which will be bad if he has his mother's fiery temper." Harry joked.  
  
"Very bad." She retorted and kissed her husband.  
  
"Harry, how big of a family do you want?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"As big as you want love. Once my commitment to the government is fulfilled I'm never leaving my family again." Harry stated.  
  
"I want to have another as soon as James is born." Ginny replied.  
  
"Your wish is my command milady." Harry said and placed light kisses on her neck.  
  
"Ewwwww." Jasmine said in a teasing manner. The little girl had opened her eyes and was smiling at her parents.  
  
Harry pulled his daughter from the couch and began kissing the little girl furiously. Jasmine squealed in delight.  
  
"I love you Jasmine." Harry told his daughter.  
  
"I love you dah." Jasmine replied. "You too Mum." The little girl then leaned over and kissed her mum.  
  
"Is baby kicking?" The little girl asked. Ginny sat down on the couch and Harry put his darling daughter next to her so she could feel her baby brother.  
  
"You ok in der Jimmy?" Jasmine asked as she touched her mum's tummy.  
  
As if to answer the infant kicked where Jasmine's hand was. Jasmine kissed the spot and just sat with her head next to the baby while Harry and Ginny looked on.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting at their kitchen table having lunch when there was a knock at the door. The couple turned to see a little girl being held up by her father. The Weasleys opened the door and in walked their exonerated son-in-law with his only daughter. Ginny followed close behind and closed the door then walked over and gave her parents a large hug (after they had lavished a large amount of overdue affection on their granddaughter).  
  
It had been ages since Molly last saw Jasmine. Arthur was never privy to her visits to give him plausible deniability. Ginny took pictures of her daughter and sent them to her Uncle (a muggle) and Molly would go get them from him. Ron and the ministry could not "officially" monitor him without giving themselves away so it was the safest place to send mail.  
  
"So Harry," Arthur began. "what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Today is my day of rest, tomorrow.. Well you know what's happening tomorrow."  
  
"Indeed I do." Arthur stated with a slightly worried look on his face. His new position allowed him access to information others weren't privy to. Amos Diggory worked with Arthur as Deputy Minister of Magical Affairs. Harry bore the man no ill will. He was simply doing his job. Harry had stood by Amos when he was brought before Parliament to answer for the crimes he was accused of. In the end the case was dropped and Amos freed to go about his business.  
  
Molly was about to inquire when her husband and son-in-law turned to her and stated in unison, "Don't ask."  
  
Molly took the hint and asked nothing.  
  
"All things considering, I'm surprise the transition has gone over so smoothly." Arthur stated, referring to the mixing of magic and technology.  
  
"The two compliment each other. What one can not do, the other pics up the slack." Harry stated. "As you yourself have learned Arthur."  
  
Harry was reminded of all the muggle inventions Arthur had tried to charm. A flying car being the best of them.  
  
"What's this techno-wizard, techno-mage program I'm hearing about Harry?" Molly asked.  
  
"Sorry Molly, I can't disclose that just yet. You'll find out very soon though."  
  
"Harry. are you ever going to forgive us for not believing you were innocent all along?" Molly asked.  
  
"I have already forgiven you and Arthur. You're parents, you were worried about you daughter's safety. As a parent myself I can't fault you for that." Harry stated.  
  
"Ron on the other hand was my best mate. If anyone should have believed me it should have been him. Over the years time and again he doubted me. Fourth year is the best example. I told him I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire, and he didn't believe me. I may forgive him, again, one day. But that is some time off."  
  
"I understand." Molly said.  
  
She was sad that Harry felt like this but understood where he was coming from. Ron had always been vocal of his feelings about Harry during his time on the run. Now, Harry was proven innocent and Ron was alone, save Hermione, with his guilt. He had betrayed his best friends trust one too many times, and this one was by far the worst. Ron had, on several occasions, literally tried to kill Harry. A fact Harry was very aware of.  
  
Changing the subject Harry looked at his mother-in-law and asked, "Molly, is it alright if Ginny and Jasmine stay with you and Arthur until I return tomorrow evening?"  
  
"Of course it is Harry, you never need to ask to stay here. This is your home as well."  
  
"Thank you. I have to leave soon to prepare for tomorrow and I want to make sure that someone is watching over Ginny while I'm away."  
  
"You worry to much love. We'll be fine." Ginny stated.  
  
Harry looked over at his daughter, playing with her grandfather. He then looked back to Ginny. "I know you'll be fine love, I just I worry about you when I am away. If you I know you're safe here it will be one less thing to distract me." Harry said with a kiss to his wife's head.  
  
Ginny kissed Harry on the lips. "Ok." She then hugged her husband and said, "Harry. please be careful." in a very concerned tone.  
  
"I will my love." Harry said kissing his wife with all the passion he could muster.  
  
"Promise me." Ginny said.  
  
"I promise. I will return to you and our family." Harry stated adamantly.  
  
"Dah." Jasmine said, holding out her arms.  
  
Harry hefted his daughter up, spun her around in a circle and give her a big hug then kissed her on the cheek. Jasmine gave her father a huge kiss on his as well.  
  
"I love you dah. Be cawfull" Jasmine said.  
  
"I love you too sweetie." Harry informed her.  
  
"I love you Ginny Potter." Harry said giving her one last kiss.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter." She stood at the door to her family's home as she watched her husband of three years leave the Burrow. 


	18. Ch 18: Epilogue

Chapter 18: Epilogue  
  
It was 11:00am and Ginny Potter stood alone on the front porch of her family's home in the United States. Ginny decided shortly after James was born that she didn't want to live anywhere but here. This cabin that Ginny had come to think of as home since the day Harry had rescued her from the Ministry. Harry had added on to the home himself using only a little magic, but most of the work he did manually. He enjoyed doing it and was proud of the home he and Ginny built. The sun, while setting earlier these days was still high, the air was warm, but not unbearable, and Ginny was smiling as her children played in front of her. Jasmine, now six years old was playing with her younger brothers and sisters. The oldest of five children, Jasmine enjoyed her roll as big sister. The girls currently outnumbered the boys' three to two. James and the first born of the triplet's Daniel were running from their younger sisters Lily and Helena. Jasmine was following close behind to ensure her siblings stayed out of trouble and didn't get hurt, which Jasmine knew was asking a lot considering who their parents were.  
  
"Mum." James called out slightly out of breath.  
  
"Yes love, what is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"When's dah coming home?" James asked.  
  
James' three younger siblings looked at their mother with the same curiosity as their older brother.  
  
"He'll be home soon Jimmy. He had to go take care of some personal business but will be back before dinner." Ginny replied to her three year old son.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"Harry." A surprised Ronald Weasley announced.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"This is an unexpected surprise. Uhhhh please. come in." Ron offered.  
  
Harry walked into the Ron Weasley's home. The house was similar in design to the burrow but much nicer since Ron and Hermione both worked. They also had a considerably smaller family than Molly and Arthur had which meant they had more money available. Harry took in the surroundings while he waited for Hermione to appear. Ron had not seen Harry at all, save a few photographs at the Burrow, since the day Harry returned to the expose the wizarding world to the general populace. Much like Harry predicted, the world adapted to the change and went on as it always did. Sure there were problems in the beginning but as history has shown time and again, life marches on.  
  
That same day, after verbally scolding, then empathically sharing his emotional torment in Azkaban with Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and himself, Harry had ordered Ron never to darken his doorstep. Ever. Knowing that he had hurt Harry one time too many, even going out of his way to kill Harry, Ron agreed and true to his word never did step foot in any of the Potter's home. If Harry was going to be at the Burrow, Ron made sure that he was not, if Harry were in Diagon Alley Ron apparated away. The only place Ron refused to leave was his home, although he would normally leave the room if Harry were coming.  
  
"I came to drop off a gift for Hermione from Ginny, and to see my niece and nephew." Harry stated.  
  
"I see." Ron said, a note of disappointment in his voice. He then started to leave the room.  
  
You're a prat Ron. Harry stated in the man's head. You made far too many mistakes where our friendship is concerned. You misjudged me. you even tried to kill me Ron.  
  
"I hate when you and Ginny do that." Ron stated out loud on purpose.  
  
I can always voice my opinion aloud and let your children know what I think of you. Maybe they'd like to know why their dad and uncle aren't in the same place at the same time. Harry replied.  
  
"Point taken. Continue." Ron said aloud for the final time.  
  
I'm tried Ron of this Ron.. Harry stated his shoulders dropping as he sighed. Tired of all the animosity and anger. It needs to end now! Harry stated.  
  
So what do you propose? Ron asked.  
  
I forgive you Ron. Harry informed the man.  
  
"You forgive me." Ron said rhetorically out loud. In the past three years he had never dared to hope that Harry would utter those words. Now he was getting misty eyed.  
  
"Yes I forgive you. You stupid, fiery tempered, overly sensitive prat." Harry replied.  
  
Ron ran up and bear hugged his best mate. The commotion he was causing brought the Weasley's down in a panic. Hermione had her wand drawn ready to stun the two if they were fighting only to find her husband and brother-in-law looking happier than she had seen them in two decades.  
  
"Mummy, daddy hurting Unca Hawy." Justin Weasley said pointing at the two men.  
  
"No honey, daddy's hugging Uncle Harry." Hermione corrected.  
  
"Daddy and Unca Hawy friends again?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and simply nodded her head yes. "It would appear so." The four-year-old Justin and three year old Phoebe ran to the two men and gave them a hug.  
  
"We a big family again!!!" Phoebe announced as she joyfully bounced towards her uncle. Harry hefted the little girl up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. He then ran his hand through Justin's red hair.  
  
"Yes Phoebe, we're one big happy family." Ron stated.  
  
"I hate to cut this visit short but I have another stop to make." Harry said. He handed Hermione a wrapped box and gave his sister-in- law a kiss on the cheek. "You will have to come by the cabin sometime next week before you return to work." Harry said to Hermione.  
  
"We'll be there mate, count on it." Ron chimed in, glad to finally be invited to the Potter family home he'd heard so much about.  
  
"Oh. one more thing Ron." Harry added looking over his shoulder. "While I may forgive, I will never, EVER, forget."  
  
Ron felt a chill up his spine as Harry departed his home. He, as well as his wife, understood Harry's message. Ron held took his wife's hand and said to her, "Love if I even look like I'm going to say or do something stupid. hex me. It will be far less painful." Ron stated, fearing his brother-in-laws wrath.  
  
Hermione kissed her husband's cheek, "Count on it."  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
In another part of the country three old and unemployed men sat patiently at the Leaky Cauldron. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black had each received a summons to meet a man who three years earlier had informed them he never wanted to see them again. They each had a butterbeer in hand and were taking sips of it when Harry appeared, and sat down in front of them, but not looking at them. He ordered a butterbeer and waited for it to arrive. When the server brought the butterbeer Harry took a drink, swallowed, took in a deep breath, and exhaled. He then opened his eyes and looked at those three men who in his youth he had once both revered and in his adult hood detested.  
  
"Thank you for showing up." Harry politely stated. Yet the three men could sense his cold tone of voice.  
  
"We were quite surprised to hear from you Harry." Sirius said.  
  
"I know. I was surprised I managed to muster the courage to write you all." Harry informed the trio. "It took me ages to write the letters, then even longer to send them out.  
  
"So. what did you want to say to us?" Sirius asked his godson.  
  
"I'm letting you all off the hook." Harry stated. "I don't have it in me to hate the three of you any longer. You all hurt me more than Voldemort ever could. The cruciatus curse was less painful then the knowledge that the three of you didn't have enough faith to believe me. You trusted circumstantial evidence more than your own knowledge of me. You knew me, you knew what he'd done to me, and yet you were so sure I was evil that you cast me into Azkaban."  
  
Harry paused and took a drink of his butterbeer. "Still, even after everything I've been through, after all that I said three years ago, I don't have it in me to hate the three of you anymore."  
  
"Thank you Harry." Sirius sighed. His companions also sighed in relief and thanked him as well.  
  
"However. as I told Ron not too long ago when I forgave him. I will never forget what you did to me." Harry said. He then stood up to go.  
  
"Good day gents. I have a family to get back to. Oh, by the way. you're all still fired." Harry said. The three men were sitting in shock until they heard Harry let out a very loud laugh as he exited the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Well, I can't say I like his sense of humor but better to be the on the receiving end of a joke than for him to perceive us as jokes." Albus stated.  
  
"I'll drink to that." Sirius and Remus bellowed in unison. The three men then ordered a round of fire whiskey.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"So you actually forgave them all?" Ginny asked her husband as they snuggled on the couch watching the sunset. Ginny had fed the kids early and sent them to bed when Harry returned. He kissed all of his children and tucked them in. When they were all snug in their bed Harry at his dinner then sat on the couch with his radiant wife.  
  
"Surprisingly. yes I managed to forgive them all."  
  
"That was very big of you love. I know how hard it was for you to see them all again." Ginny said kissing her husbands cheek.  
  
"It takes a lot to will power to hate people that much for a long time. I just couldn't do it anymore." Harry said.  
  
"I think I know why." Ginny replied. Harry gave her a quizzical look since even he wasn't sure what had changed.  
  
"The kids. They bring so much happiness and love to our lives, its impossible to hate anything or anyone after being around them so much." Ginny said and she leaned her head against her husband's chest.  
  
Harry smiled, "You're right love. I never knew how happy I could be until Jasmine was born. Don't get me wrong Ginny, our time alone were some of the happiest I've ever had." Harry said before Ginny could say or do anything to him for his comment.  
  
"It's just. I can't put into words how good it feels to have the kids in our lives." Harry stated.  
  
That's one of the good things about being empathic Harry, you don't have to put it into words. I know exactly how you feel." Ginny replied. Harry tickled his smart alec wife. Ginny squirmed until Harry stopped.  
  
"Your parents would be proud of you Harry. Azkaban hardened your heart, and made you vindictive. It was your right to lash out at those that turned on you, but in the end, with time, you forgave them." Ginny replied.  
  
"You Ginny Potter are an amazing woman and mother." Harry said kissing his wife's forehead. "I don't think any woman could have put up with everything that happened to me, to us, and finally our family. You stood by me when no one else would, and for that I will always be grateful."  
  
"You're just lucky you didn't go looking for one." Ginny sternly informed her husband.  
  
"Gin no one could possibly replace you in my heart. From the moment I realized how much I cared about you, no one ever entered my mind, or my heart." Harry said.  
  
"You know Harry." Ginny said as she rubbed a finger over her husband's shirt clad chest, "five is an odd number, perhaps we should go for an even six."  
  
Harry looked at his loving and giving wife. "Six is a nice even number." Harry said then captured his wife's lips.  
  
"Do you think we should torture the children and keep the gender a secret during this pregnancy or will we tell them early?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We'll play it by ear." Harry said and kissed his wife.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter." Ginny said.  
  
"I love you Ginny Potter. For everything you've done for me and given me." Harry said with all the love and affection in his heart.  
  
-The End-  
  
This marks the end of Retribution (formerly Restitution). The person who originally named it (Des) suggested the change after she saw the direction I was going with the story. I want to thank everyone (particularly my 3 moderators who helped me with the logistics, editing, and everything else) for their comments and support.  
  
The biggest thanks goes to Katey who's story Betrayed was the inspiration for my story. Had I offended her after the first 2 chapters I sent to her I would stopped writing this tale and I wouldn't have had as much fun as I did telling this tale.  
  
Now some might be wondering.. What happened between chapter 17 and 18????  
  
Well. keep wondering.  
  
Just kidding. I am in the process of writing what it was that Harry was up to. Keep your eyes peeled for Harry Potter: Retribution II. While it won't be anywhere near as long as Retribution it will fill in some of the gaps that I had in this story (primarily the time between Ch's 17 & 18)  
  
Dax S. Torres 


	19. Retribution Timeline Updated

**_Harry Potter Restitution Timeline_**  


  
31 July 1980: Harry James Potter born to Lily and James Potter  
31 Oct 1981: James and Lily murdered by Lord Voldemort,  
Harry defeats Lord Voldemort  
1991-92: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
1992-93: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets  
1993-94: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
1994-95: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
  


**:::Timeline Deviates:::**  


  
1995-1996: Hogwarts Year 5  
6 Jan 1996: Harry Potter is convicted of Murder and sent to Azkaban  
2006: Harry escapes, Saves Ginny, disappears (Ch 1 & 2)  
2007: [Classified]- Retribution I & II  
2008: Harry and the Vampire Hunters begin the destruction of the   
vampire nation. [Ch 4 flashback]  
Early 2009: Chapters 3 & 4  
31 Dec 2009: Harry and Ginny marry in secret. (Ch 5)  
Mar 2010: Harry invades Hogwarts in his search for Peter Petigrew. (Ch 6)  
Ginny is taken into custody by the ministry after helping Harry   
escape. Harry stages a daring rescue to free his wife. (Ch 8-10)  
31 Sep 2010: Jasmine Katerina Potter Born  
31 Oct 2010: Events of Chapter 12 & 13  
30 Sep 2013: Ginny faces the Ministry's new prototype War Golems.  
Harry destroys the War Golem Prototypes. Announces his plans.  
The old order dies, the new order begins. (Ch 15-17)  
31 Sep 2013: [Classified]- Retribution II  
25 Dec 2013: James Arthur Potter Born  
14 Feb 2015: Triplets born to Harry and Ginny Potter  
2016: Twentieth Anniversary of his wrongful imprisonment (Ch 18)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**The Potter Family The Weasley Family**  
  
James & Lily Evans-Potter Arthur & Molly Weasley  
Died 31 October 1981  
  
Harry James Potter Ronald "Ron" Weasley  
Born: 31 July 1980 Born 1980  
  
Ginny Weasley-Potter Hermione Granger- Weasley  
Born: 1981 Born Sept 1980  
  
Jasmine Katerina Potter Justin Harold Weasley  
Born: 31 September 2010 Born 2012  
  
James Arthur Potter Phoebe Gunivere Weasley  
Born: 25 December 2013 Born 2013  
  
Daniel Jacob Potter  
Born: 15 November 2014  
  
Lily Amelia Potter  
Born: 15 November 2014  
  
Helena Molly Potter  
Born: 15 November 2014   



End file.
